En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Antonio est un redoutable pirate espagnol, habitué aux caprices de l'Atlantique. Un jour, il attaque et aborde un navire anglais. A son bord, Arthur, corsaire au service de la reine d'Angleterre et Romano, jeune prisonnier de ce dernier. UA, Spamano et FrUK, se déroule aux alentours du 18e siècles.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, même si je voudrais bien avoir la version pirate d'Arthur ! *q*

Pairings : Spamano et FrUK

Note de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas mon premier texte sur Hetalia posté sur ce site, mais c'est le premier que j'ai écrit… D'autres chapitres suivront (cinq en tout). Je suis assez sceptique après ma relecture, je doute beaucoup de moi sur ce coup-là… J'ai tenu à écrire la plupart des dialogues dans la langue d'origine des personnages, mais si je suis sûre de moi pour l'anglais, j'ai quelques problèmes avec l'espagnol donc n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous voyez des erreurs ! Même sans maîtriser toutes ces langues, je trouve que ça permet de mettre dans l'ambiance et de mieux resituer les personnages (et puis avouons-le, c'est super amusant à écrire ce genre de dialogue x'3). Les traductions sont en fin de chapitre si vous en avez besoin. :)

* * *

Antonio hurla un ordre. Partout ses marins courraient, s'activaient, parfaitement conscients que la moindre seconde d'inattention pouvait être fatale. Quelque part en plein océan Atlantique, un combat d'une rare violence se déroulait.

Le capitaine manoeuvrait son vaisseau avec une concentration rare, le front plissé sous l'effort alors qu'il continuait de donner ses directives aux matelots. Dans ce genre de situation, malgré ses années d'expérience en mer, il finissait toujours par se sentir légèrement dépassé. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il savait que c'était sa victoire. Il fit virer le gouvernail d'un tour de main rapide, puis hurla plus qu'il n'annonça le rassemblement sur le pont.

Dans un bruit infernal de craquements sinistres, la proue du vaisseau espagnol enfonça le flanc du navire ennemi, continuant sa course sur plusieurs mètres encore avant de se stopper, lacérant largement la coque adverse. Antonio ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de s'étaler sur son visage, alors que ses marins s'élançait à l'abordage du vaisseau, désormais à portée de bras.

L'espagnol se reposa quelques instants, fatigué après le double effort de commandement et de pilotage du navire et de son équipage. Antonio Fernández, capitaine de l'admirable _Rosa Maria_, était un pirate. En Espagne, nombre de personnes prenaient la mer, que ce soit en tant que pirate, à bord de navires marchands ou aux côtés des corsaires. Pour sa part, Antonio s'était vite laissé tenter par la voie de la piraterie, qui alliait or et liberté, mais également danger constant et aventure.

L'espagnol fut tiré de ses rêveries par un de ses nombreux subordonnés, qui lui désigna les survivants de l'équipage adverse. Le bateau qu'ils avaient attaqué était anglais, à en croire le pavillon qui pointait piteusement en haut du mât. Son capitaine était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts furieux, avec des sourcils épais qui lui donnaient un air peu sérieux malgré sa mâchoire crispée. Antonio sourit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait de prendre un corsaire, et pour une fois qu'il tombait sur l'un d'eux, il se trouvait que ce dernier se défendait aussi bien qu'une fillette de cinq ans.

« Tú nombre. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre, même pas une phrase, et pourtant ces mots avaient claqué dans l'air, perçant le silence. Les accents latins avaient beau être agréable à l'oreille, et la voix les ayant prononcé chaude et généreuse, les intentions transparaissaient nettement derrière le sourire joueur du pirate.

« Arthur Kirkland. »

Antonio détestait les corsaires. Il les méprisait. Ils faisaient la même chose qu'eux : ils pillaient, volaient, tuaient, saccageaient, attaquaient même les innocents et les civils, mais sous couvert de leur royaume. Des pirates aux ordres d'un roi. Le geste de trahison ultime pour un bandit des océans. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des pirates reconvertis en chiens tout justes bon à obéir aux ordres.

« Tú es un corsario, fit-il comme pour confirmer un fait qu'il savait avéré. Te vas a morir, perro del reino. A nosotros no nos encantan los corsarios, _no good for you_. »

Sans s'attarder sur l'ex capitaine, Antonio passa rapidement en revue les autres membres de l'équipage ennemi, choisissant d'un coup de tête ceux qui iraient à la planche ou ceux qui travailleraient jusqu'à mourir de faim et de soif. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant un jeune homme. Trop jeune pour avoir été autorisé à être corsaire – c'était un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années environ – trop brun et trop basané pour être anglais de pure souche. Plutôt mignon, avec une expression à la fois affolée et rebelle. « Je tremble de peur mais je ne me laisserais pas faire » criaient ses yeux ambrés. Amusant.

« D'où sort celui-ci ? demanda l'espagnol, intéressé.

- Apparemment c'est un prisonnier que les corsaires ont attrapé lors du pillage d'un bateau marchand. Italien, précisa un matelot.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- On ne sait pas, capitán. »

Antonio s'accroupit devant le jeune italien pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et ce dernier tenta vainement de faire un pas en arrière, s'emmêlant dans les liens qui le retenaient. L'espagnol sourit, et laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Il n'avait certainement pas la trempe d'un corsaire, ni celle d'un pirate. On aurait plutôt dit un enfant choyé se retrouvant soudainement face à une bande sauvage au vu de son affolement et de sa maladresse.

« ¿ Cuantos años tienes ? demanda Antonio sans quitter son sourire.

- Sedici anni… dieciséis años, répéta-t-il dans un espagnol approximatif. »

Le capitaine se releva, un grand sourire sur le visage. Sans plus réfléchir, il dégaina son sabre, passé négligemment dans sa ceinture de cuir, et le leva haut dessus de la tête du jeune homme, qui ferma les yeux craintivement. Mais Antonio n'avait pas l'intension de lui faire le moindre mal, et se contenta de couper les liens qui retenaient les poignets de l'italien entravés.

« ¡ Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un membre spécial dans l'équipage ! annonça le pirate avec un large sourire. ¿ Cual es tu nombre, pequeño ?

- Romano Vargas…

- Romano est à présent sous ma protection ! Tu devrais te réjouir, pequeño, tout le monde n'a pas cette chance, lança Antonio en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Kirkland. Nous nous arrêterons à la prochaine île que nous croiserons ! Nous avons une certaine personne à laisser mourir seule dans la jungle… »

#

Cela devait faire plus de trois heures que cela durait. La majorité des corsaires avaient été jetés à l'eau sans une once de remord, et les seuls survivants de ce massacre étaient à présent Kirkland et lui-même, Romano. Le jeune italien jeta un coup d'œil aux pirates, qui s'abreuvaient d'alcool plus ou moins fort en braillant des chansons paillardes sur fond d'accordéon, à la lueur des lanternes, alors que le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps. Un peu plus loin, toujours attaché fermement, l'ancien capitaine Kirkland pleurait silencieusement dans le noir. Romano n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de honte de s'être fait prendre si lamentablement au piège des pirates, de peur de mourir, ou de tristesse d'avoir vu son équipage se faire massacrer de la sorte et son précieux navire couler si facilement. A présent que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, Romano se détendait quelque peu, et parvenait à mieux analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

Romano Vargas n'avait jamais trempé dans des affaires douteuses telles que la piraterie. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'atterrir sur un bateau corsaire non plus, et n'aurait jamais embarqué à bord du _Fortuna_ si il avait eu une idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il avait beau avoir un tempérament parfois violent, les quelques bagarres de rues dans lesquelles il avait été impliquées ne lui avaient jamais nuis, et il avait toujours été plutôt raisonnable, quoi que certains puissent raconter.

Romano était issu d'une famille populaire. Il avait un frère jumeau, de quelques minutes son cadet, Feliciano, et avait été élevé par son grand père, un excentrique au bon cœur qui leur avait inculqué quelques principes. Et ces principes commençaient par : travaille dur pour gagner ton pain. Ce que Romano avait fait dès qu'il avait été en âge de travailler. A douze ans, il effectuait de petites courses pour quelques pièces, livrant un message à telle adresse, livrant et ramenant commandes diverses et variées. A quatorze ans, son grand père étant décédé, il avait commencé à travailler plus dur encore avec Feliciano, tous deux proposant leurs services sur les quais de leur ville natale, aidant à décharger ou à charger les gros navires qui s'arrêtaient dans le port. Enfin, pour ses seize ans, Romano s'était engagé comme marin dans un bateau marchand transportant entre autres des verreries, vases, vaisselle et simples plaques de verre destinées à être acheminées vers l'Amérique du sud. Rien de bien compliqué en soi, il n'était qu'un simple mousse destiné aux tâches ingrates, qui était sensé passer quelques mois à bord d'un navire afin de toucher la petite somme promise.

Cependant, au bout de deux mois en mer, la _Fortuna_, vaisseau sur lequel il avait embarqué, fut plus ou moins pris d'assaut. Plus ou moins, car personne ne songea à résister à la vue des canons pointés sur la coque de bois. C'est ainsi que le capitaine Kirkland et son équipage de corsaires s'empara de la _Fortuna_. Ils commencèrent par vendre les verreries sur une île qui semblait être un lieu de passage pour toute sorte de gredins, et en tirèrent un prix d'or. Ils laissèrent là la plupart de l'équipage, sauf lui et quelques autres qui tenaient le rôle d'otages jusqu'à l'attaque de ces pirates.

Romano n'était pas naïf, il devinait ce qui l'attendait, du moins dans les grandes lignes. Il imaginait bien que si il était gardé en vie, c'était soit pour travailler et s'occuper des tâches ingrates, soit pour pallier au manque de présence féminine, d'une façon qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer. Dans tous les cas, il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être encore vivant.

Le jeune italien reporta son regard sur les pirates. Étrangement, le capitaine semblait être l'un des plus jeunes membres de l'équipage – il devait avoir vingt-cinq ou vingt-sept ans tout au plus. Il était également plus propre et soigné que ses matelots, comme l'on pouvait l'attendre d'un commandant. La plupart des marins avaient une barbe mal entretenue, puaient à des kilomètres et avaient des cheveux hirsutes en emmêlés. Alors qu'ils buvaient, la moitié du contenu de leurs bouteilles se renversait sur eux, ajoutant encore à la puanteur. Sur ce point, les corsaires avaient peut être été légèrement mieux adaptés, songea Romano. Il était encore en train de comparer les deux, quand le capitaine Fernández l'attrapa par le col pour l'entraîner avec lui dans sa cabine, signalant la fin de la fête à ses matelots.

#

Antonio jeta sans ménagement l'italien sur le confortable lit réservé au capitaine. Légèrement éméché, il commença par retirer sa veste, puis sa chemise sans rien dire. Romano, incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire, resta planté à quatre pattes sur le matelas, observant avec appréhension le dos à présent dénudé du commandant. Un dos basané à force de rester en plein air toute la journée, musclé par les combats et orné de quelques cicatrices révélatrices de la rude existence des pirates.

Le capitaine s'assit au bord du lit pour retirer ses bottes, puis, sans même prendre la peine de retirer son pantalon, s'allongea en fermant les yeux. Pendant un instant, Romano crut qu'il s'était endormi sous le coup de l'alcool et de la fatigue, mais, les yeux toujours clos, l'espagnol lui annonça :

« Puedes dormir en la cama, pero no me molesta durante mi durmiendo. »

Romano resta interdit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment étudié l'espagnol avec assiduité, mais cette langue possédait les mêmes accents chaleureux que la sienne, et il parvenait à comprendre la plupart des mots qu'utilisait l'autre. A cet instant, le capitaine Fernández était sûrement bien plus saoul qu'il ne le paraissait pour proposer à un inconnu de partager sa cabine. Si il l'avait voulu, le jeune italien aurait pu à tout moment saisir l'une des lames présentes dans la pièce pour égorger le pirate. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de retirer ses chaussures pour s'allonger sur le matelas, se faisant le plus petit possible.

#

Antonio se leva de bonne humeur le matin suivant. Le soleil se levait à peine, mais toute trace de sommeil l'avait quitté, et il était en pleine forme malgré la bouteille entière de rhum qu'il avait bue la nuit passée. Il fit une toilette sommaire, s'habilla, puis décida d'aller rendre visite à son actuel prisonnier, ancien capitaine corsaire connu sous le nom d'Arthur Kirkland.

L'anglais avait les yeux cernés et les traits tirés, signe de son évidente nuit blanche. Le regard qu'il jeta à Antonio en apercevant ce dernier ne reflétait que la haine, ce qui fit sourire le pirate. Pas qu'il aimât être détesté, mais cette flamme rebelle qui allumait les yeux de Kirkland l'amusait. Parce qu'étant présentement lié, attaché et désarmé, le prisonnier n'avait rien d'effrayant, et son regard haineux ressemblait plus à celui d'un enfant puni qu'à celui d'un dangereux corsaire.

« ¿ Has dormido bien, perrito ? chantonna Antonio.

- Tch.

- Pensaba que los inglés fueron más amable, sourit le pirate, amusé de voir son ennemi rager. »

Se rendant compte que le corsaire avait gardé son beau tricorne sur la tête depuis sa capture, le capitaine loucha dessus pendant quelques minutes, puis le prit simplement pour le déposer sur sa propre tête. L'anglais serra les dents, sa mâchoire crispée de colère. Antonio se demanda si il se retenait de proférer les injures qui lui brûlaient la langue de peur de mourir maintenant, ou si il refusait simplement de lui faire l'honneur de craquer face à cette provocation évidente. Mettant fin à cette lutte verbale qui n'en était pas vraiment une, un pirate de l'équipage vint prévenir le capitaine qu'une île était en vue.

« ¡ Muy bien ! s'exclama Antonio. ¡ Mira, corsario ! Aquí es tú sepulcro. ¿ Te gustas ?

- You… laissa échapper Kirkland avant de se retenir.

- ¿Qué, perrito ? _You want to say something ?_ demanda l'espagnol avec un fort accent hispanique, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

- … nothing, grogna le prisonnier, humilié et haineux. »

Laissant là l'anglais, le capitaine Fernández décida plutôt d'aller voir comment allait l'italien dans sa cabine. Quand il l'avait quittée, Romano dormait encore, mais avec le bruit que faisaient ses matelots, il se doutait qu'il était réveillé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui la veille, mais si il désirait le garder, il valait mieux qu'il lui fasse un minimum confiance, sinon il finirait étranglé dans son sommeil par son propre animal de compagnie…

Antonio regarda vaguement la terre qui prenait forme à l'horizon : il leur faudrait encore plusieurs heures pour l'atteindre, il avait donc le temps de faire connaissance avec l'italien. Le pirate passa la porte de sa cabine, découvrant le jeune homme assis sur le lit, habillé et semblant s'ennuyer profondément.

« ¡ Hola, Romanio ! le salua amicalement Antonio.

- C'est Romano, répondit l'italien sur un ton peu avenant.

- Ah, désolé… Romano, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu parles espagnol couramment ?

- Non.

- Mais tu comprends un peu l'espagnol ?

- Un peu.

- Et l'anglais ?

- Non. »

Antonio sentit l'agacement l'envahir et se força au calme. Il voulait le garder, il ne devait pas lui faire peur. C'était rare de voir de jeunes hommes aussi mignons que lui en mer, et il ne voulait pas se priver de ce luxe. Il devait juste trouver un moyen de l'apprivoiser.

« Si tu restes avec nous, tu auras de l'argent, tu sais ? demanda l'espagnol – certes, c'était un appât grossier, mais il fonctionnait bien la plupart du temps.

- Je ne veux pas d'argent sale.

- Tu auras la liberté ! L'aventure ! Le vent marin et l'odeur de l'écume ! Ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

- Non.

- Bien, dis-moi ce qui te ferait rester ici de ton plein gré.

- Rien.

- Alors tu seras maintenu ici par la force. Dommage, je n'avais pas envie d'utiliser ce genre de méthode… soupira le capitaine, vaincu par l'insensibilité de Romano. »

L'italien resta muet, s'enfermant dans un silence rebelle pendant qu'Antonio jouait avec le tricorne récupéré auprès de Kirkland. Décidemment, le jeune homme n'était pas facile. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à le faire plier à sa volonté, et qu'il pourrait même se révéler dangereux – il ferait peut être installer une cage dans sa cabine pour le garder, de toute façon cette dernière était trop grande pour une seule personne.

Antonio était encore en train de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de mater Romano et lui faire comprendre qu'il resterait ici qu'il le veuille ou non, quand un marin vint l'appeler pour lui annoncer que la terre ferme serait accessible d'ici une heure environ. Le capitaine sourit. Une chance pour Kirkland qu'il se sente d'humeur clémente, il aurait aussi bien pu le tuer directement. Au lieu de ça, il lui laissait une – mince – chance de s'en sortir en le laissant sur une île déserte perdue au milieu de l'océan Atlantique.

Délaissant le corsaire et l'italien de ses pensées, l'espagnol s'assit à son bureau et prit son compas en main. Premièrement, ils iraient revendre les quelques babioles dérobées sur le _Fortuna_ dans les Caraïbes, qui n'étaient qu'à quelques jours de route, puis descendraient plus au sud pour passer par certains ports connus des pirates – quelques jours sur la terre ferme ne leur ferait pas de mal. Ensuite, Antonio n'avait pas vraiment d'idée. Peut être repartiraient-ils vers l'Espagne pour revoir un peu leur terre natale, ou préfèreraient-ils repartir vers les Caraïbes ? Peu importait.

#

Le capitaine Fernández détacha brutalement le corsaire prisonnier, le poussant dans le dos pour le faire descendre sur le sable mouillé alors que les marins ramaient déjà pour ramener la barque vers le navire. Antonio, un sourire illuminant son visage, fit un signe de la main au désormais naufragé.

« Buena suerte, ¡ perrito ! lança-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

- Go to hell, you fucking pirate ! lâcha Kirkland, laissant exploser sa colère. »

Antonio ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais il devinait qu'ils lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction, comme pour dire « Je ne mourrais pas si facilement. Je reviendrais et je te tuerais, car tu es désormais la personne que je hais le plus sur cette terre. » Mais le pirate se fichait bien des sous-entendus de l'anglais. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Peut être parce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir simplement exécuté le corsaire, ou parce que le fait que Romano refuse de se soumettre à sa volonté lui revenait en tête.

* * *

Traduction des phrases en anglais et espagnol :

- Tú nombre. : Ton nom.

- Tú es un corsario. Te vas a morir, perro del reino. A nosotros no nos encantan los corsarios, _no good for you. _: Tu es un corsaire. Tu vas mourir, chien du royaume. Nous n'aimons pas les corsaires, dommage pour toi.

- capitán : capitaine

- ¿ Cuantos años tienes ? : Quel âge as-tu ?

- Sedici anni… dieciséis años. : seize ans (italien)... seize ans (espagnol).

- ¡ Bien ! : Bien !

- ¿ Cual es tu nombre, pequeño ? : Quel est ton nom, petit ?

- Puedes dormir en la cama, pero no me molesta durante mi durmiendo. : Tu peux dormir sur le lit, mais ne me dérange pas pendant mon sommeil.

- ¿ Has dormido bien, perrito ? : Tu as bien dormis, chien ? (litt. 'perrito' signifie 'petit chien'... ça ressemble plus à un surnom un peu rabaissant qu'à une véritable insulte)

- Pensaba que los inglés fueron más amable : Je pensais que les anglais étaient plus polis. (Je ne suis pas sûre du tout du 'fueron'... peut être que j'aurais dû utiliser le subjonctif ? _ )

- ¡ Muy bien ! ¡ Mira, corsario ! Aquí es tú sepulcro. ¿ Te gustas ? : Très bien ! Regarde, corsaire ! C'est ici que sera ta tombe. Tu aimes ?

- ¿Qué, perrito ? _You want to say something ?_ : Quoi, chien (cf. note faite plus tôt) ? Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

- … nothing. : ... rien.

- Buena suerte, ¡ perrito ! : Bonne chance, chien (cf. note faite plus tôt) !

- Go to hell, you fucking pirate ! : Va en enfer, enculé de pirate ! (traduction au mot à mot u_u')

Note de fin : Oui, je sais que le nom humain de Romano est Lovino Vargas, mais pour moi c'est tellement logique de me référer à lui en temps que « Romano » donc j'ai automatiquement fait un mix des deux et je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'à la fin de l'écriture… Je sais aussi que normalement le nom complet de Spain est Antonio Fernández Carriedo, mais c'était trop long et… et… et j'ai décidé de faire comme ça, un point c'est tout ! Nah ! .

Ah ! Et le titre est en espagnol, parce que ça rendait mieux qu'en anglais et qu'en français, et que ça m'éclate. *.*


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présentés ici ne m'appartiennent.

Pairings : Spamano et FrUK

Note de l'auteur : Hm… pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, désolée. Ah, si ! La rencontre tant attendue entre Arthur et Francis ! Sinon, les traductions des quelques dialogues en espagnol/italien/anglais sont en fin de chapitre, ainsi que les réponses aux charmantes reviews que l'on m'a laissées sur le premier chapitre. :)

* * *

Arthur se laissa tomber sur le sable mouillé dès que le navire fut hors de vue. Sa haine à l'égard de Fernández s'estompa peu à peu au profit d'une autre sentiment : l'angoisse. Et si il mourrait réellement, comme le désirait l'espagnol ? Dépérissant peu à peu, incapable de se nourrir et de trouver à boire sur cette île, ou se retrouvant nez à nez avec une faune locale peu accueillante ? Non, impossible. L'anglais était solide, débrouillard, et cette île se trouvait non loin des routes empruntées par les vaisseaux. Le pirate n'avait pas été assez soigneux en choisissant de déposer Arthur ici. Il s'était à présent fait un ennemi dangereux, peut être même mortel.

Le corsaire se releva, déjà impatient de voir un navire arriver. Il ne voulait pas rester bloquer ici trop longtemps, il avait une vengeance à accomplir. Fernández avait massacré son équipage sous ses yeux de capitaine impuissant. Il avait vu ses compagnons se faire décapiter, noyer, fusiller. Il avait été obligé de supporter leurs regards implorants avant de mourir, leurs regards accusateurs alors qu'ils rendaient l'âme, leurs regards emplis de colère en reportant la faute sur lui. Malgré tout, non content de cela, l'espagnol avait en plus coulé son vaisseau, l'avait humilié devant ce qui restait de son équipage, et l'avait ensuite abandonné à son sort sur un île déserte en espérant qu'il meure, ne lui accordant pas suffisamment d'importance pour le tuer lui-même, sans doute. Arthur sentit son cœur se révolter. Il le haïssait, de tout son corps, de toute son âme, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait descendu six pieds sous terre. _Fucking pirate._

#

Cela faisait six jours qu'Arthur était bloqué sur cette île. Il était plus maigre qu'avant, mais avait réussi à survivre sans trop de mal jusque là. Cependant, son impatience grandissait de minute en minute. Aussi, quand il aperçu un bateau au loin, il se dépêcha d'allumer un feu, l'alimentant en feuilles séchées pour produire de la fumée en quantité, espérant attirer l'attention du navire… Qui vira de cap, se dirigeant vers l'île.

C'était un vaisseau français, peut être marchand ou corsaire, de taille respectable. Ses trois mâts se dressaient haut dans le ciel azur. Tout annonçait un navire neuf, ou du moins récemment rénové.

#

Arthur grimpa sur le pont, vite accueillit par un étrange personnage. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, dont les cheveux blond pâle tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et dont les yeux bleus reflétaient la joie de vivre. Il était habillé d'un long manteau bleu sombre aux multiples fioritures et ornements, et sa façon de parler révélait sa personnalité excentrique. Il se pencha sur le nouveau venu, un sourire aux lèvres, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages.

« Hm ? Tu es plutôt mignon vu d'ici, chantonna l'homme alors que l'anglais rougissait de la proximité. »

Sans plus tergiverser, le français combla l'espace entre leurs deux visages pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, souriant légèrement. Arthur sentit ses joues s'enflammer. L'île déserte isolée au milieu de l'Atlantique lui manquait déjà.

#

Antonio remonta à bord de son fidèle _Rosa Maria_ avec un goût étrange dans la bouche et un mauvais pressentiment. Il aurait dû se contenter de tuer ce Kirkland, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait des idées aussi absurdes que celle de laisser une chance à son ennemi de vivre ? Dans quelques jours, le corsaire serait peut être récupéré par un navire de passage, et il se doutait que s'il s'en sortait, il ne le porterait pas dans son cœur. Enfin, si le corsaire se défendait aussi mal que la première fois, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, se rassura-t-il. Le capitaine se posta derrière le gouvernail de son vaisseau et annonça à ses matelots d'une voix forte :

« ¡ Bien ! En unos días nos llegaremos a destinación : ¡ El Caribe ! »

Un concert de voix approbatives secoua le navire, arrachant un sourire à Antonio. Il savait que ses hommes appréciaient les rares retours à terre qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient essentiels autant pour le moral de l'équipage que pour des raisons matérielles. L'espagnol laissa la barre à un matelot, puis retourna dans sa cabine, où l'attendait Romano – qu'il avait totalement oublié entre temps, peu habitué à avoir une présence dans sa chambre.

Le jeune italien semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Il était allongé sur le lit réservé au capitaine et observait vaguement le plafond au-dessus de lui, totalement désintéressé. Il sursauta quand Antonio ouvrit la porte de la cabine, et se redressa en le voyant entrer – mais le pirate se souciait peu de lui à cet instant, et si il l'avait remarqué, il préféra s'installer à son bureau sans lui accorder un mot. L'espagnol se plongea dans de rapides calculs afin de déterminer quelles quantités de vivres il devrait acheter, combien le trésor du _Fortuna_ – désormais au fond des eaux – rapporterait, combien coûteraient les quelques réparations à effectuer sur le navire, et, par conséquent, quelle somme recevrait chacun de ses marins. Mine de rien, le travail de capitaine n'était pas de tout repos, même si cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

Antonio se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, et se retourna vers le jeune italien qui le fixait avec appréhension. Le capitaine observa, amusé, une mèche rebelle qui partait la droite sur la tête de Romano, et sourit légèrement.

« Dans quelques jours, nous serons aux Caraïbes. _I Caraibi_, répéta-t-il en italien pour être sûr qu'il l'avait compris. »

Voyant que Romano ne répondait rien, l'espagnol soupira. Peu importait, de toute façon il finirait bien par parler et par s'habituer à ce nouvel univers qu'était pour lui la piraterie.

« Je te déconseille de sortir de cette cabine une fois que nous serons amarrés. Si tu comptais t'échapper, c'était une mauvaise idée, tenta le capitaine – il compris qu'il avait fait mouche en voyant l'expression déconfite de l'italien. L'île où nous allons est quasiment réservée aux pirates et aux commerces douteux, tu n'irais pas loin. Et même si tu parvenais à fuir, tu te retrouverais bloqué dans un endroit bien plus effrayant qu'ici ! »

Antonio n'avait pas exagéré. Les pirates n'étaient pas des cœurs tendres, et lorsque les différents équipages se retrouvaient sur terre, les bagarres éclataient souvent. La violence brute des marins n'était souvent pas contenue, et il n'était pas rare de retrouver un ou deux cadavres frais au détour d'une ruelle. De plus, la majorité de leurs commerces s'effectuaient là-bas et les prostituées étaient presque aussi nombreuses que les pirates eux-mêmes, les loups de mer ayant tous faim de sexe après les longues périodes d'abstinence sur le navire. C'était ces choses simples qui faisaient le plaisir de ses matelots : un bon repas, de quoi boire et une jolie fille. Et malheureusement Antonio était obligé de reconnaître qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait touché personne, et le manque se faisait cruellement ressentir. Il aurait pu sauter directement sur le jeune italien et le faire sien pour palier à ce besoin bestial, mais il préférait le réserver pour plus tard. Il n'aurait qu'à aller se trouver une fille à peu près convenable dans le port, ce n'était pas cela qui manquait.

#

Arthur s'installa dans la cabine qu'on lui avait proposée. Elle était petite et peu luxueuse, mais suffisante pour lui. Le navire sur lequel il avait été accueilli était un vaisseau marchand se dirigeant vers le Nouveau Monde, et plus précisément vers la Louisiane. Il était presque vide, seuls quelques tissus et babioles occidentales étaient apportées aux colons installés sur le nouveau continent. C'était au retour vers la France que le bateau serait rempli jusqu'au mât de produits récoltés en Amérique tel que du thé, du sucre, des épices, du coton, ainsi que bien d'autres denrées introuvables sans cela en Europe.

L'anglais s'assit sur sa couche et commença par retirer ce qui restait de sa chemise et de son pantalon, qui étaient râpés, ensablés et rendus rêches par le sel de l'océan. Il les troqua contre d'autres vêtements mis à sa disposition, puis rejoignit le gouverneur du navire, essayant de ne pas repenser au baiser qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt. Certes, cela avait été court, mais il était persuadé que tout l'équipage en avait été témoin, et en bon gentleman, il était normal qu'il se soucie de son image.

Arthur pénétra dans les appartements du gouverneur. Il y avait là une large table où étaient assis les membres importants de l'équipage. L'anglais pris place à la seule chaise restante, entre le français étrange qui se faisait appeler commandant et une autre personne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Le dîner fut rapidement servi, et le corsaire ne put qu'admirer le luxe français et le raffinement des plats servis, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur sa cuisse. Le jeune homme rougit légèrement.

« Mr. Kirkland, c'est ça ? demanda le gouverneur et propriétaire de la main baladeuse. Désolé de ne pas m'être présenté avant, je suis Francis Bonnefoy, capitaine de ce vaisseau. »

Ce fut la seule chose que retint Arthur, car la suite ne fut qu'une liste de présentation de tous les membres présents à la table, et que la main sur sa cuisse remontait un peu trop vers son entrejambe alors qu'il tentait désespérément de ne pas rougir comme une tomate. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Toute l'attention était sur lui, il ne pouvait simplement pas demander poliment au français de retirer sa main, même si l'envie était là.

Le repas se passa rapidement, l'attention de l'anglais portée uniquement sur la main baladeuse qui décrivait à présent de petits cercles sur sa cuisse. Finalement, les gens se retirèrent peu à peu, au plus grand bonheur d'Arthur, qui remarqua qu'il était désormais seul avec le français. Bien, une bonne occasion pour lui faire part de son avis sur ses actes !

« Mr. Bonnefoy, je… »

Le corsaire fut brutalement coupé par les lèvres qui étouffèrent le reste de sa phrase, la laissant en suspens. Agressé, il tenta de se débattre, bien plus mollement qu'il l'aurait voulu, encore affaiblit par son séjour prolongé sur l'île déserte. Et puis, finalement, le français ne se débrouillait pas si mal. La dernière fois remontait à son embarquement, un mois plus tôt. Il était en manque, et même si le reconnaître le dégoûtait, son corps le demandait. Arthur rougit de sa propre pudeur. Il était un corsaire, pas une poule mouillée ! De quoi avait-il peur ? Ce n'était pas comme si il y attachait une importance particulière. Certes, ce serait la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de choses avec un autre homme, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était vierge, non ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Arthur revint sur Terre quand l'autre commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ?

#

Arthur sentait son souffle devenir erratique alors que l'autre bougeait lentement ses doigts en lui. L'anglais était rouge écarlate, à la fois sous l'effet du plaisir et de la honte qu'il ressentait à se laisser toucher ainsi. Était-ce parce qu'il était ainsi dominé qu'il se sentait si excité, ou simplement parce sa dernière fois remontait à trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir clairement ? Le français se pencha à nouveau sur ses lèvres, jouant langoureusement avec sa langue, alors que lui était réduit à gémir lascivement.

« J'y vais. »

Arthur comprenait peu de français, mais cette phrase prit tout son sens quand il sentit l'autre se positionner avant de le pénétrer lentement. L'anglais ne ressentit aucune douleur, ayant été longuement et attentivement préparé à cela. La seule sensation qu'il enregistra fut celle de la décharge de plaisir qui traversa son corps quand le français effleura sa prostate, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Le corsaire ne se souvenait pas du nom de celui qui s'occupait ainsi de lui. La seule chose qui parvint à pénétrer son esprit fut qu'il avait de longues mèches blondes, soyeuses lorsqu'il passait ses mains dedans. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel plaisir ni une telle excitation, bien qu'il ignorait pourquoi cette fois-ci était si différente des autres.

Le français commença à bouger, donnant des coups de reins lents et doux pour ne pas blesser son partenaire, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci commence à s'impatienter, grommelant quelque chose dans un anglais trop rapide pour qu'il le comprenne. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était mignon, complètement abandonné dans le plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un, et il appréciait. Intensifiant la cadence, le français se délectait des gémissements du corsaire. Enfin, l'anglais laissa échapper un cri alors qu'il jouissait finalement, emporté par un orgasme qui lui coupa le souffle, vite rejoint par son partenaire.

#

_Bloody hell._ Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, déjà ? Ah, oui. Il s'était laissé emporter par la passion chaude ardente d'un français tout aussi bouillant. Dont il ne se souvenait même pas le nom. Quel idiot il était ! Et il osait encore se faire appeler corsaire au service de la reine… Arthur se prit la tête entre les mains, honteux de ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille au soir. Il n'osait même pas formuler la chose avec des mots. Il s'était fait prendre, toucher, embrasser, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non content de se faire pénétrer comme une femme, il en avait redemandé. Il avait ouvert les cuisses à ce français de son propre gré, il l'avait embrassé, et l'avait enlacé, il l'avait aguiché jusqu'à ce que l'autre consente à reprendre ses attentions. _Like a slutty bitch_. Arthur n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait. Et pourtant, la tête blonde qui reposait sur son torse et les bras qui enlaçaient sa taille en étaient les preuve irréfutables. _Holy shit._

#

Antonio laissa ses hommes descendre sur le quai. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination après quatre jours de route, et étaient désormais amarrés dans l'un des ports pirate les plus connus du monde des bandits. L'espagnol sourit. Enfin la terre ferme ! Bien qu'il adorât la vie sur son _Rosa Maria_, il devait avouer qu'avoir les pieds au sec faisait du bien de temps en temps. Il descendit à son tour du bateau, désireux de finir rapidement les tâches liées à la charge de capitaine pour pouvoir profiter lui aussi de cette escale.

L'espagnol se rendit dans des endroits qu'il connaissait bien de la ville, négociant habilement la cargaison du _Fortuna_ pour en tirer un bon prix, ce qu'il fit, quoique il ait attendu de meilleures offres de la part des marchandeurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, la somme serait largement suffisante pour payer les quelques réparations à faire sur son navire. La _Rosa Maria_, beau trois mâts qu'il avait « emprunté » à un autre équipage pirate, n'était pas si récent que cela, et l'accrochage avec le _Fortuna_ lui avait éraflé la coque et abîmé la proue. Antonio était très attaché à ce bateau malgré qu'il ne soit pas le meilleur choix en matière de navire. Il était néanmoins assez rapide pour sa masse, et sa double rangée de canons était particulièrement redoutable et efficace.

Le capitaine alla donc commander les réparations nécessaires, puis partit en quête de vivres et de munitions, indispensables dans la vie des pirates. Les deux étaient vendus à prix d'or sur cette île, mais peu importait, car les marins, ne pouvant partir en mer sans nourriture ni armes, étaient restreints à en acheter malgré le prix. L'espagnol fit charger les vivres dans la calle de son vaisseau, vérifia les balles, la poudre et les boulets à canon, puis soupira. Le travail était terminé, il pouvait enfin se détendre.

Antonio se dirigea vers la taverne la plus proche. Il avait faim et soif. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, et son estomac gargouillait affreusement. Il poussa la porte de l'établissement, et rejoignit ses matelots qui profitaient de leur séjour sur la terre ferme plus que raison, buvant, mangeant, chantant et dansant. Le capitaine sourit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés comme cela, même si il savait que la gueule de bois les guetteraient le lendemain matin. Bien décidé à s'amuser aussi, l'espagnol descendit son rhum cul sec avant d'en recommander un.

#

Seul dans la cabine, Romano s'ennuyait. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'ennui à force de ne rien faire de ses journées. Chaque jour, il se réveillait, se lavait sommairement, s'habillait, puis… puis rien du tout. Il ne voulait pas se mêler aux pirates sur le pont, il n'osait pas fouiller dans les affaires du capitaine pour se changer les idées, et n'avait personne pour lui faire la conversation. Et cela depuis presque une semaine. L'italien avait l'impression qu'il dépérissait petit à petit, malgré qu'il soit nourri et traité correctement.

Il faisait déjà nuit, et pourtant les lumières du port filtraient dans la cabine, l'empêchant de dormir, tout comme les rires et les bribes de chansons qui lui parvenaient. N'essaye pas de t'échapper, cette île est dangereuse, avait dit le capitaine Fernández. Pour le moment, Romano ne voyait pas où était le danger – les pirates ne faisaient apparemment que boire, chanter et danser. Le jeune homme soupira, se retournant sur le matelas pour essayer de trouver le sommeil, quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit.

L'italien sursauta, surpris, avant de reconnaître le capitaine pirate. S'enfermant dans le mutisme rebelle qu'il maintenait en présence de cet individu, il se contenta de l'observer. Il tenait une bouteille vide à la main, indiquant une forte quantité d'alcool dans son sang, et s'il ne titubait pas, il puait le rhum à des kilomètres. Il était complètement saoul, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Romano fronça les sourcils en voyant le capitaine s'approcher du lit. Il s'attendait à le voir tomber ivre mort, mais Fernández préféra s'approcher de son protégé et prisonnier, le faisant reculer de quelques pas sur le matelas.

Sans prononcer un mot, le pirate l'embrassa. C'était un baiser qui sentait fort l'alcool et la bestialité, empli de brutalité et totalement dénué de tendresse. Il passa une main dans le dos du jeune homme pour le rapprocher de lui, alors qu'il se débattait, griffant ses bras et son torse. Hors de question qu'il se fasse violer ici par ce pirate titubant et puant le rhum ! Romano le repoussa du mieux qu'il put alors que les lèvres avides de l'espagnol goûtaient les siennes. Puis, sans plus d'explications, Fernández tomba sur le côté, ronflant, sa bouteille vide glissant au sol, ivre mort. L'italien repoussa le pirate dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux, puis s'allongea à son tour, frissonnant encore au souvenir récent du contact des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Dire qu'il commençait tout juste à croire qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, et il se comportait comme un ivrogne… Les pirates étaient tous les mêmes, de toute façon.

* * *

**Traduction :**

¡ Bien ! En unos días nos llegaremos a destinación : ¡ El Caribe ! : Bien ! Dans quelques jours nous arriverons à destination : les Caraïbes !

Like a slutty bitch : Comme une putain de salope (traduction approximative, et oui, c'est très vulgaire. Mais en anglais ça passe tout seul bizarrement !)

Holy shit : juron anglais qui signifie, mot à mot « sainte merde »… assez étrange mais j'aime bien la sonorité !

**Réponse(s) aux reviews :**

Dragonna : Et oui, cette fois-ci c'est Arthur qui perd ! Et non, Romano n'a absolument pas eu de chance en tombant sur les pirates… quoique, il n'est pas si mal traité que ça. Héhé, mais Romano ne fera pas trop son démon cette fois-ci, il tient à la vie tout de même ! En relisant mes chapitres je me suis rendue compte qu'il était mille fois plus docile que ce à quoi je pensais en écrivant… désolée pour ça, je me déçois moi-même. u_u'

« Ce premier chapitre était passionnant »… J'étais juste impressionnée en lisant ça. Trop choquée pour réagir, d'abord, et puis après ça c'est transformée en quelque chose du genre « Waouh, quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était passionnant ! Passionnant ! Pa-ssi-o-nnant ! Yeaaaaaah ! », mais en le relisant après coup, j'espère de tout cœur que la suite conviendra à tes attentes… ça me rend un peu nerveuse, comme si les gens en attendaient beaucoup de moi, haha. ^.^'

Black-cherry8 : Hm… j'aime bien le Arthur perdant. Je l'imagine très bien pleurant son équipage, son navire et sa fierté massacrée. Ça fait très Arthurien, non ? Enfin, même si j'adore ce perso, j'aime beaucoup le montrer dans ses instants de faiblesse, allez savoir pourquoi.

Akebono mimichan : Merci pour ta review ! Par contre, je crois avoir déjà englobé tout ce que je voulais dire avec les autres réponses, désolée… J'ai fait attention à ne pas faire trop de dialogues dans une autre langue, et d'écrire les choses les plus compliquées en français. Outre le fait que c'est effectivement très amusant d'écrire les dialogues en espagnol ou en anglais, je trouve que ça permet de mettre beaucoup plus facilement dans l'histoire… enfin, c'est un avis personnel bien sûr ! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malheureusement.

Pairings : Spamano et FrUK.

Note de l'auteur : J'avais prévue de n'écrire que cinq chapitres pour cette fanfiction (ils sont d'ailleurs prêts à être postés, déjà écrits et finis)… mais en voyant vos reviews je me suis demandée si je ne ferais pas une suite, à voir ! Comme pour les chapitres précédents, les traductions des dialogues se trouvent en fin de texte. :)

* * *

Antonio était déconcerté. L'italien, qui d'habitude l'ignorait simplement ou choisissait de le fusillait du regard agissait étrangement. Avait-il fait quelque chose la veille, pour qu'il l'évite comme la peste ? Il avait un peu trop bu, et il n'était pas sûr de se souvenir de ses actions du soir passé. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas… non, impossible. Même complètement saoul, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Le pirate soupira. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et appela le jeune homme qui s'attardait sur les cartes de navigation du bureau, évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Hé, Romano.

- Che ?

- Je t'ai fait quelque chose hier soir ? »

Le plus jeune rougit légèrement. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'avait pas envie de dire la vérité, mais mentir aurait été mal. Si il disait qu'il l'avait embrassé, le pirate ne se moquerait-il pas de lui, qui se mettait à l'éviter pour une chose si banale ? Si il lui disait qu'il y avait eu plus pour justifier son attitude, l'autre ne se dirait-il pas qu'il pouvait « recommencer » ? Au lieu de cela, l'italien baissa les yeux.

« Tu étais bourré, _bastardo_. »

L'espagnol se passa une main sur le front. L'italien semblait être maître de la demi-mesure, et lui n'était pas doué avec les sous-entendus. Il lui fallait une réponse claire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, exactement ?! s'énerva le pirate. Je suis quand même pas allé jusque là… si ? »

Romano s'enferma dans un silence éloquent qui fit frissonner le capitaine. Si il l'avait fait, alors il avait prit la première fois de l'italien. Mais ce n'était pas le pire – de toute façon il ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui le toucher, ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait forcément été son premier. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de ça. Est-ce qu'il avait été brutal, est-ce qu'il l'avait frappé, blessé ? Il se savait peu contrôlable une fois sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et il aurait bien pu faire une bêtise. Il avait décidé d'être doux avec Romano, pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour mieux pouvoir le garder auprès de lui. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit à son protégé, et de ne pas s'en souvenir rendait la chose pire encore. Antonio sortit de sa cabine, d'humeur massacrante.

#

Arthur s'habilla et remit en place ses mèches décoiffées, essayant de se donner un air à peu près présentable devant le miroir de sa chambre. Il remonta du mieux qu'il put le col de sa chemise pour masquer les nombreux suçons que lui avait laissé le français. _Stupid frog._ Se rendait-il seulement compte de la difficulté qu'il avait à cacher ce genre de marques ? La prochaine fois, il ferait bien attention à lui laisser des morsures et griffures visibles, ce serait sa petite vengeance. L'anglais se gifla mentalement. Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Il avait fait une erreur, c'était tout. Il ne ferait pas la même faute deux fois. Un seul dérapage était déjà de trop dans sa vie.

Le corsaire acheva de masquer les marques rouge sombre à l'aide d'une écharpe, faute de mieux. Il quitta sa chambre, se retrouvant seul sur le pont, le soleil se levant à peine. La mer était calme et plate, le vent quasi inexistant et seul le bruit des vagues contre la coque du navire venait troubler le silence. Arthur soupira. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait perdu navire et équipage, il ne pouvait rentrer en Angleterre ainsi. Il ne pouvait plus se considérer comme corsaire, à moins de ramener la tête d'un pirate. Et ce pirate, il savait déjà qui il serait. Antonio Fernández. L'anglais n'était pas quelqu'un de sadique. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa future victime, juste voir la cause de ses malheurs s'évanouir. Il le tuerait, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il quitterait ce vaisseau, ne reverrait jamais ce François, ou Francis, ou quel que soit son nom. Il ramènerait Fernández en Angleterre, et sa _Rosa Maria_ avec. La reine ne pourrait que le féliciter et le nommer corsaire à nouveau. Ce serait parfait.

Indifférent au vent qui décoiffait ses cheveux et jouait avec son écharpe, Arthur s'accouda au bastingage, posant sa tête sur ses bras en fixant l'horizon. Il se sentait mal. Il s'était couvert de honte, d'abord en se faisant avoir par Fernández, puis en cédant aux avances tendancieuses de ce _stupid frog_. Il devait se racheter, à tout prix. Il devait le faire. L'anglais était encore en train de ruminer ces sombres pensées quand un bras passa autour de sa taille, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Tu étais adorable, hier, susurra la voix enjôleuse du français.

- Shut up, stupid frog !

- Oui, oui, sourit Francis en soupirant. N'oublie pas que je suis là, si tu as encore besoin de moi. »

Pourquoi son cœur s'affolait-il ? A cause de ce qu'il avait vécu avec cet homme la veille ? Son seul toucher suffisait à l'électriser, lui rappelant leurs ébats nocturnes. L'anglais éloigna violemment l'homme de lui avant de cacher son visage rougit dans ses bras. Le voyage jusqu'à la Louisiane serait long, très long. Surtout si il devait subir des avances comme celle-ci tous les jours.

#

Antonio fulminait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'était pas un animal, tout de même, il pouvait contenir ses instincts ! Visiblement non. Et il avait apparemment traumatisé Romano, qui refusait de l'approcher à moins de deux mètres de distance. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Qu'il lui explique qu'il n'était pas comme ça dans son état normal, qu'il ne voulait pas… Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Même si l'italien ne lui pardonnerait pas forcément, ça le soulagerait un moment. C'est avec cette idée en tête que le pirate pénétra dans sa cabine, où le jeune homme se reposait, l'air maussade.

« Romano, commença Antonio. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait hier, mais pardonne-moi ! J'étais complètement bourré, je ne réfléchissais plus, je suis sûr que j'ai fait des choses idiotes… Désolé. »

Romano ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Premièrement parce que l'espagnol avait parlé si vite dans sa langue natale qu'il n'avait compris qu'un mot sur deux, et ensuite parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'italien tenta de se retenir, se mordant les joues, puis, lâchant prise, il éclata de rire. Voir un redoutable loup de mer s'excuser si platement et formellement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, était un spectacle hilarant.

« Je ne suis pas fâché, idiot ! parvint-il à articuler, riant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

- ¿ Dije algo malo ? demanda Antonio.

- N… No, se reprit Romano en se rendant compte qu'il s'ouvrait trop au pirate. »

L'espagnol, ne trouvant rien à répondre, s'enferma dans un silence gêné. Son prisonnier, le fusillant à nouveau du regard, énervé contre lui-même pour avoir craqué et accordé trop d'attention à ce voyou, choisit néanmoins de briser le silence pour mettre fin au malentendu.

« Ce soir-là, tu n'as presque rien fait, _bastardo_, annonça-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Presque ? grogna Antonio.

- Hmfmfpf…

- Quoi ?

- Hmfmfpf !

- Je comprends rien !

- Un baiser, abruti ! T'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ?! s'écria l'italien, le visage écarlate. »

L'espagnol se força à rester de marbre en voyant le visage en feu de Romano. A cet instant précis, sa tête ressemblait à une énorme tomate bien mûre. Mais plus important que ces histoires de tomate, Antonio fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas touché à Romano. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'un sourire rayonnant éclairât à nouveau son visage, tout son aplomb retrouvé. Maintenant qu'il était sûr de ne rien avoir fait de regrettable, il se sentait revigoré et de bonne humeur.

« Hé, Romano !

- Che ?

- C'était bien quand je t'ai embrassé ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, tu veux pas recommencer ? le taquina le pirate, un sourire au visage.

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment une personne comme toi pourrait-elle embrasser correctement ?! Hors de question que je recommence !

- Hé ! »

#

Le second du capitaine Fernández était un homme à la stature imposante, habitué aux situations de combat et à la vie dure. Depuis le début, il avait toujours servi les intérêts de son bandit de supérieur, et le respectait pour son courage et sa bravoure. L'homme toqua à la porte de la cabine de Fernández, puis, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, ouvrit la porte comme à son habitude, pour lui faire part de leur route et itinéraires.

Dans la cabine du commandant, le jeune italien – dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom – était allongé sur le moelleux matelas, tentant de repousser le capitaine, à quatre pattes par-dessus lui, lui dévorant les lèvres d'une langue avide.

Le second referma la porte dans un geste mécanique, puis remonta sur le pont. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup d'auto persuasion, il pourrait peut être oublier un jour cette scène. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas arrivé plus tard, sinon qui sait sur quoi il aurait pu tomber…

#

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, _bastardo_ ?! s'énerva l'italien quand il eut réussi à repousser l'autre.

- J'avais envie, répondit Antonio avec un regard surpris qui disait clairement « ce n'était qu'un baiser, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

- Ne fais pas ce que tu veux avec la bouche des autres, idiot ! »

Face à ce déchaînement de pudeur, l'espagnol préféra garder une attitude blasée. Si son Romano était aussi prude que cela, ils n'étaient pas prêts de passer le pas. Pas prêts du tout, même. Pourquoi s'énervait-il pour un simple baiser ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

« Tu m'écoutes, _bastardo_ ?!

- Oui, oui… pas besoin de t'énerver autant pour ce genre de petites choses, d'accord ? fit le bâtard en question avec une moue ennuyée.

- Petite chose ?! s'offusqua Romano. C'est important ! C'est pas le genre d'attitude que l'on a avec n'importe qui !

- Donc si je ne le fais qu'avec toi, c'est bon ? tenta l'espagnol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Antonio vola une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, les embrassant avec douceur pour ne pas le rebuter. Il appréciait leur texture douce et chaude et leur goût sucré-salé. Il voulait le garder avec lui, juste pour lui. Il voulait être le seul à pouvoir le toucher comme ça, être le seul qui comptait pour lui. Peut être l'aimait-il, mais il ne se préoccupait pas d'analyser ses sentiments. Que ce soit de l'amour ou non ne changeait pas. Il voulait juste l'avoir. Comme tous ces trésors qu'il avait amassés, ces joyaux qui luisaient à la lumière des lanternes. Oui, Romano était comme un joyau. Précieux. Désirable. Le plus beau et attirant des joyaux qu'il ai jamais vu.

Cette fois-ci, l'italien ne se débattit que mollement. Juste suffisamment pour pouvoir dire qu'il avait essayé de l'empêcher, mais pas assez pour dire « non » clairement. Parce que jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça, et que ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était différent de la dernière fois, où l'autre était brusque et insérait sa langue dans sa bouche sans son accord. Cette fois-ci, il semblait avoir retenu la leçon et se comportait avec douceur et tendresse, aussi aberrant que cela puisse paraître. Le pirate cessa de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, embrassant presque amoureusement chaque partie de son visage – son front, ses joues, ses paupières, et même son oreille. Enfin, il s'éloigna un peu pour voir les réactions de l'italien, qui était rouge écarlate mais ne semblait pas contre ces attentions. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement, avant de demander avec un sourire :

« Tu préfères comme ça ?

- B-B-Bien sûr que non ! _Bastardo_, je t'avais dit de ne pas recommencer ! »

Il était tellement mignon que ç'en était criminel, avec ses joues rosies par la gêne, le regard fuyant et ses sourcils froncés en une moue un peu inquiète. Se rappelant qu'un de ses marins avait quelque chose à lui dire tout à l'heure, il passa encore une fois la main dans les cheveux de Romano avant de sortir de la pièce, ses devoirs de pirate l'attendant.

#

Romano se laissa tomber sur le matelas, froissant les draps dès que l'espagnol fut hors de vue. Il avait été si tendre et prévenant que ç'en était déconcertant. Où était passé le pirate sanguinaire qui avait liquidé l'équipage entier de Kirkland ? Comment pouvait-il être capable d'une telle douceur après avoir commis des atrocités comme celle-ci ? Et surtout, pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il pour un bâtard comme lui, juste bon à piller, voler, tuer et massacrer ? Il devrait le détester, et pourtant il sentait sa carapace fondre comme de la cire au soleil devant de telles démonstrations d'affection. Il se demandait pourquoi Fernández semblait si attaché à lui. Était-ce un simple jeu, ou l'appréciait-il réellement ? Il ne parvenait pas à lire les émotions du pirate, et les siennes encore moins.

#

Ce soir-là, le dîner avec les divers commandants du vaisseau s'était rapidement terminé. Arthur avait la tête ailleurs, et le moral à zéro. Francis n'avait pas cherché à l'exciter discrètement comme la dernière fois, se contentant de rapides et discrets coups d'œil. L'anglais se sentait vide et déprimé. Seulement, quand tous furent partis, il s'attarda. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait le toucher. L'embrasser. Plus encore, il savait qu'il cherchait à travers ce _stupid frog_ du réconfort, même si il refusait simplement de l'admettre. Peut être savait-il également qu'il ne refuserait pas ses avances, et qu'il en avait profité.

Arthur s'était approché du français, et s'était simplement pendu à son cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'autre n'avait pas vraiment bougé, comme si il n'en revenait pas. Puis, finalement, Francis se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'anglais avant de le prendre dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant.

« L'alcool est meilleur que le sexe pour oublier les problèmes, tu sais ? susurra le français d'une voix apaisante. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. »

Comme si les larmes n'attendaient que ce signal, elles se mirent à rouler sur les joues du plus petit, toujours enserré dans l'étreinte rassurante de Francis. Ça y est, il craquait. Complètement pathétique, il se sentait encore plus mal à présent. Cependant, acceptant l'épaule du français, il pleura tout son saoul pendant plusieurs minutes, maintenant l'autre collé contre lui pour être sûr qu'il ne voit pas son visage larmoyant.

#

« Bien. Dis à grand frère ce qu'il se passe, fit Francis avec un sourire qui se voulait engageant.

- Go die, stupid frog ! répliqua Arthur, remit de ses émotions.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu tout à l'heure ? Si tu ne le dis pas, grand frère ira raconter à tout l'équipage à quel point tu es mignon quand tu pleures !

- I wasn't cute, dammit !

- Oui, oui… Et ? Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? »

Arthur soupira. Il était têtu. Trop têtu. Et il ne voulait pas que tous sachant qu'il avait pleuré comme une fillette dans les bras du beau capitaine. Ou plutôt du capitaine tout court. L'anglais prit une grande respiration, préparant une excuse au hasard à présenter à ce _stupid frog_ trop curieux.

« Je… Je… commença l'anglais, cherchant désespérément un mensonge.

- Pas d'excuses. La vérité, s'il te plait, soupira Francis.

- J'avais juste un coup de fatigue en repensant à comment j'ai atterri ici, c'est tout, fit le blond, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur les détails.

- C'est à cause de Fernández ? demanda le français d'une voix innocente.

- Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

- Tu le répétais dans ton sommeil, la dernière fois. J'imagine que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, tu parlais de vengeance, il me semble. »

Arthur se referma comme une huître. Il était trop curieux, et lui trop réservé. Il ne voulait pas en dire plus, que ce soit au sujet de ce bandit de Fernández ou au sujet de la nuit passée avec lui. L'anglais s'enferma dans un silence mutin, alors que son compagnon continuait de l'abreuver de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Peut être un jour saurait-il, ou peut être jamais. Dans tous les cas, ce ne serait pas lui qui le renseignerait à ce sujet. Le visage tant haït du pirate lui revint en tête, lui faisant serrer les dents. Il le détestait. Il le haïssait. Il voulait voir son cadavre flotter à côté des restes de son misérable bateau, son équipage détruit et sa volonté brisée. Il allait lui rendre au centuple les dommages qu'il lui avait causés.

* * *

Traduction :

Che ? : Quoi ?

Shut up : Tais-toi.

¿ Dije algo malo ? : J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Go die : Crève / Meurs / Va mourir.

I wan't cute, dammit ! : Je n'étais pas mignon, merde / bon sang !

Réponses aux reviews :

Akebono mimichan : Héhé… Arthur est maltraité mentalement, il est complètement démoralisé et plein de haine envers Antonio ! Dans ces conditions-là, normal qu'il aille chercher inconsciemment du réconfort, non ? :3

Black-cherry8 : Antonio ne veut pas brusquer Romano, il a peur qu'il le haïsse… Eh oui, notre redoutable pirate est amoureux, haha ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, vu qu'il se prend bien moins la tête avec ses sentiments que notre italien préféré. :)

Dragonna : Ne t'en fais pas, Arthur aussi aura son heure de gloire ! Même si il part de très loin… Romano est passif à ce point-là ? Arf, je vais essayer de le faire un peu plus résistant la prochaine fois alors ! _

The Royal Cat : J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review ! Je suis en état second, mon cerveau ne veut pas enregistrer l'information… _ Je suis une perle, j'écris bien, je une kami-sama, et en plus je viens de recevoir une demande en mariage… ?! Waouh, grâce à ta super review mon cerveau a complètement bugué ! xD

Quant à notre cher Arthur, il est complètement perdu. Son moral est au plus bas, et il n'est vraiment pas loin de la dépression. Il a besoin de soutien, et pour ce qui est de son esprit combattif, je crois qu'il l'a perdu avec le Fortuna… mais il le retrouvera, promis ! *^*


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnage ne m'appartient, comme toujours... *sobs*

Pairings: Spamano et FrUk.

* * *

Arthur maudit intérieurement le français. Écouter ses problèmes ? Le réconforter ? Il aurait dû se douter que ce _stupid frog_ n'était pas aussi gentil qu'il le paraissait. Et pourtant, il était incapable de résister. Il se laissait encore une fois emporter, écoutant son cœur et son corps et laissant sa tête de côté. _What a shame…_

#

Tout était la faute de ce beau parleur. Il avait fait mine de le réconforter, lui apportant le soutien dont il avait besoin, lui prêtant son épaule pour pleurer et écoutant avec patience ses problèmes. Et puis, tout avait dérapé. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'anglais était à nouveau dans les bras de Francis, dans une étreinte qui abandonnait un peu trop rapidement le réconfort pour un désir mal caché. Sans doute Arthur le détestait-il pour le rendre si faible. Sans doute l'appréciait-il également pour cela. Il ne savait plus, ses sentiments se mélangeaient sans qu'il parvienne à les démêler.

Le français avait passé une main dans son dos, sous sa chemise, tandis que l'autre allait jouer avec les courtes mèches blondes du corsaire. Était-ce lui qui avait comblé les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, ou bien ce _stupid frog_ ? Peut être était-ce les deux. Arthur aimait la façon qu'avait l'autre de goûter tendrement ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il aimait comment il le serrait contre lui, partageant sa chaleur. Il aimait son parfum, sa voix, son sourire et son regard qui le transperçait.

Il sentit l'autre le soulever comme une princesse pour le poser doucement sur son matelas. Prévenant. Il s'approcha pour poser un chaste baisser sur ses lèvres déjà rougies, souriant. Rassurant. Il entreprit de défaire soigneusement chaque bouton de sa chemise avant d'enlever la sienne, parcourant sa peau dénudée de ses doigts experts. Arthur passa ses bras autour du cou du français, quémandant un nouveau baiser, alors que la main de l'autre se perdait dans son pantalon, allant titiller son érection.

L'anglais mis un certain temps avant de réaliser que le gémissement qui suivit lui appartenait. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ses réactions, rougissant. Francis semblait plus pressé que la fois dernière, car il ne tint que quelques minutes avant d'insérer un doigt dans l'antre chaud de son partenaire, qui se cambra contre son torse, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Son esprit lui disait de tout arrêter, de dire « non » et de s'en aller, mais il en était incapable. Il le voulait. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler alors que le français ajoutait un deuxième doigt, les bougeant légèrement pour l'habituer à sa présence.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Francis à son oreille. Tu trembles.

- I-I'm okay… Go ahead… »

Le simple son de sa voix suffisait à l'électriser. Cette façon de susurrer à son oreille le rendait fou. Arthur ne put empêcher de nouveaux gémissements de lui échapper alors qu'il sentait son compagnon le pénétrer avec douceur. Il ne voulait pas y penser, la seule idée d'avoir un homme en lui le rendait honteux. Pourtant, à cet instant, l'anglais aurait tout fait pour prolonger ce moment jusqu'à la fin des temps.

#

Antonio ordonna le chargement des vivres et armes dans la cale. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient sur la terre ferme, et il était temps pour eux de repartir. Le plan était simple : longer les voies maritimes et débusquer un proie facile à attaquer. Simple, mais parfois long. Il arrivait que les pirates mettent des semaines avant de trouver la proie idéale, peu dangereuse mais suffisamment intéressante pour qu'ils se donnent la peine de l'aborder. Le capitaine avait décidé d'emporter suffisamment de nourriture pour trois mois en mer, bien qu'il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de telles quantités. Il valait mieux être prudent.

L'espagnol monta à bord de son vaisseau, les nécessaires pour le voyage étant chargés. Il donna l'ordre de remonter l'ancre alors qu'il s'installait à la barre, manoeuvrant sa chère _Rosa Maria_ pour la sortir du port. Son équipage s'affairait déjà sur le pont, déployant les voiles et larguant les amarres.

#

Romano regarda le port s'éloigner depuis la lucarne de la cabine. Il avait raté sa chance de s'enfuir, et le regrettait amèrement. Il savait que les pirates avaient la vie dure, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas réellement expérimenté cela. Il était désormais bloqué avec une bande de barbares, et redoutait les combats qui auraient sans doute lieu. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, ni de se retrouver pris au piège dans une bataille entre pirates, marchands, corsaires ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se rappelait encore des coups de canon résonnants alors que Fernández avait attaqué le _Fortuna_. Il ne voulait plus voir ce genre de choses, et pas uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour le téméraire capitaine qui conduisait cette bande de sauvages.

La relation entre le jeune italien et l'espagnol avait changé depuis quelques jours. Il était beaucoup plus tendre avec lui, presque trop. Il s'inquiétait de savoir si il mangeait bien, tentait de l'occuper pendant la journée pour troubler son ennui, l'embrassait avant de dormir, et au réveil aussi, le tout malgré ses protestations, ses insultes et sa froideur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça étrange. Pas qu'il détestât qu'on s'occupe de lui ainsi, mais il sentait qu'il réagissait de plus en plus à la présence du pirate, et cela lui déplaisait certainement. Il sentait qu'il attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience le toucher d'Antonio, il devenait jaloux pour un rien, et se sentait mal lorsqu'il le laissait seul. Il obnubilait ses pensées, et sentait son cœur s'emballer pour un rien.

L'italien avait tenté de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et en était arrivé à deux conclusions possibles. La première était que l'espagnol l'attirait. Il le désirait, ce qui expliquait son envie de recevoir plus encore de lui et ces battements de cœur qui seraient liés à l'excitation. Pas que cette conclusion lui plût, mais elle était toujours préférable à la seconde. Cette dernière était qu'il était simplement en train de tomber amoureux. Amoureux d'un homme d'une dizaine d'années de plus que lui, qui était également un pirate et le gardait comme prisonnier avec lui. Dans les deux cas, il le voulait. Il se sentait ridicule de tomber dans le piège d'Antonio, qui ne faisait sans doute que jouer avec lui.

#

Antonio se pencha sur les lèvres fraîches du jeune italien, les embrassant doucement avant de se retirer, refusant d'approfondir le baiser. Il avait du mal à se retenir, se contenir ainsi n'étant pas dans ses habitudes, mais il avait décidé de le faire. Si jamais il blessait Romano, il le perdrait pour toujours, ce qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas. Il n'avait qu'à l'attirer, l'enchaîner à lui avec des paroles douces et de chastes baisers, et le tour serait joué. L'espagnol sourit avant de voler une seconde fois les lèvres de son protégé. La patience était son point fort, et même si le besoin se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, il se savait capable de tenir encore quelques temps.

Romano sentit les lèvres du capitaine se presser contre les siennes, les repoussant rapidement. Il ne voulait pas du toucher de l'autre. Il était un adolescent, normal que ce genre de chose l'excite. Seulement, en s'arrêtant chaque fois sans continuer, Antonio ne faisait que lui donner un avant-goût qui lui semblait de plus en plus fade avec les jours. Il voulait plus. Même si il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, évidemment. De toute façon, tout était de la faute de ce maudit pirate, _ciò bastardo_ ! L'espagnol posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si la première fois n'avait pas été suffisante. Il voulait qu'il craque ou quoi ? Il le faisait exprès, il en était sûr. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour s'en rendre compte, car son corps avait commencé à bouger tout seul. Sans réfléchir, Romano passa ses bras derrière le cou du pirate, le rapprochant de lui, scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres.

« Romano… ? s'étonna Antonio, son regard interrogateur cherchant à croiser celui, fuyant, de l'italien.

- N-Ne dis rien, _bastardo_ ! J-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, d'accord ?! C'était involontaire ! »

Le jeune homme sentit son visage s'embraser alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il n'était pas sincère, mais peu lui importait. Il supporta sans rien dire l'étreinte que lui accorda le pirate, inspirant son odeur enivrante au passage. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible, loin de cet homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Si il ne le faisait pas, il ferait une bêtise, il en était certain.

#

Francis enlaça la taille de son compagnon, déposant au passage une volée de baisers sur ses abdominaux, faisant sursauter l'anglais.

« Héhé…

- Why are you laughing ? se vexa Arthur.

- J'étais en train de me dire que je suis tombé amoureux, répondit le français avec un sourire idiot.

- Sorry, je crois que j'ai mal entendu, répliqua l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. »

Arthur, qui avait parfaitement entendu, adopta alors une méthode très lâche consistant à faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris, et décida d'ignorer l'annonce. Les français étaient décidemment aussi frivoles que leur réputation le laissait croire. Comment ce _stupid frog_ pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose sans rien connaître de lui ? Il ne savait pas comment il était réellement. Ils n'avaient fait que coucher ensemble deux ou trois fois, et cela montait à la tête de cet imbécile.

Il ne savait pas quel monstre il pouvait se révéler être lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu le sabre au poing, le sang de ses ennemis tachant jusqu'à son visage. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable. Il ne connaissait strictement rien de lui. Ni les choses qu'il aimait, ni celles qu'il détestait, ni même ce qui le rendait heureux ou le plongeait dans le plus profond désespoir. Il ne connaissait rien de ses peurs, ses rêves, ses objectifs et ses envies. Les informations qu'il possédait sur lui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Voyant qu'il faisait la sourde oreille, Francis se rapprocha de son oreille pour murmurer une nouvelle fois :

« Je t'aime.

- Ne sois pas idiot. Tu ne sais rien à mon sujet, _stupid frog_, soupira Arthur, révélant ses pensées.

- Hm~ ? L'amour ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de choses.

- Tu es trop naïf.

- Et toi trop terre-à-terre.

- Tu m'énerves, _stupid frog_ !

- Oui, oui… Tu peux m'appeler par tous les noms que tu veux, ça ne changera rien, sourit le français. _Mon amour_.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? Ça sonne bien pourtant, mon amour.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! _You dumbass_ !

- Oh, je suis découvert ? fit mine de s'étonner Francis en riant. Tu es tellement mignon quand tu t'énerves, mon amour ! »

La semi dispute se prolongea pendant quelques minutes, Le corsaire s'énervant contre son compagnon qui se contentait de rire sans chercher à le calmer. Arthur continua à s'exciter, criant des insultes que l'autre ne comprenait pas toujours, jusqu'à ce que, lassé par ce petit jeu, le plus grand capture les lèvres de son vis-à-vis dans un _french kiss_ tel que l'anglais n'en avait jamais vu. Les français étaient définitivement des experts en la matière, nota Arthur en rougissant sous l'intensité de l'échange.

#

Romano agrippa la chemise du pirate, approfondissant maladroitement le baiser. Il en voulait plus, bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ça ?! Il releva la tête, fusillant du regard l'espagnol qui lui rendit un sourire. Puis, sans prévenir, Antonio fondit sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière, mordant sa peau, s'appliquant à laisser nombre de suçons et marques visible.

« A-Arrêtes, _bastardo_ ! s'écria l'italien, voyant que l'autre semblait avoir perdu toute bonne intention à son égard. »

Un cri de douleur lui échappa alors que le pirate le mordait férocement à la base du cou. Pourquoi était-il si violent ? Il tenta de repousser Antonio. Du sang coulait au sang le long de sa bouche et son regard était vide. Romano sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce n'était pas Antonio. Ce n'était pas l'espagnol qu'il connaissait, celui dont les yeux pétillaient et qui souriait comme un idiot à toute heure de la journée.

« ¡ Basta ! répéta Romano, espérant que l'autre comprendrait mieux sa langue natale. Me duele, ¡ bastardo ! »

#

Romano se réveilla en sursaut, bouleversé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. L'italien sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et s'enroula dans la couette le temps de se calmer. Par chance, le capitaine était déjà levé depuis longtemps et ne pouvait pas voir le visage en pleurs qu'il avait à cet instant. Il pouvait encore sentir les dents d'Antonio se planter dans son épaule, le sang dégoulinant sur son menton. Comme un animal, une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang et de sexe. Comme la nuit où il avait été ivre. Comme le pirate qu'il était. Romano frissonna.

« Romano, tu es réveillé ? l'appela la voix bien connue de l'espagnol qui venait de pénétrer dans la cabine. »

L'italien sursauta. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet imbécile arrive à ce moment-là ? Il se recroquevilla un peu plus encore dans les couvertures, masquant son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie comme ça, avec cette expression pathétique sur le visage. Antonio s'approcha de la l'amas de couverture sous lequel frissonnait le jeune homme.

« Romano, appela-t-il une nouvelle fois. Il fait jour depuis longtemps, tu sais ? Tu vas finir par te transformer en marmotte si tu ne te lèves pas ! »

Le silence s'installa, le plus jeune refusant de répondre. Il n'avait pas peur de cet idiot de pirate. Il savait encore faire la différence entre rêve et réalité, et cet Antonio-là était tout à fait inoffensif. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses, ni ses larmes. Que dirait l'autre si il apprenait qu'il se mettait dans tous ses états pour un simple cauchemar ?

« Romano ? répéta l'espagnol, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, _bastardo_ ! s'énerva l'intéressé.

- Tu pleures ?

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi est-ce que je pleurerais ?! Je… J-Je… »

Le capitaine se pencha vers la forme recroquevillée et l'enlaça doucement, sans se soucier de la couche de couvertures qui les séparaient. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Rester avec lui sur ce bateau lui coûtait-il tant que ça ? Détestait-il à ce point être avec lui ? Antonio sentit une foule d'émotions monter en lui à ces pensées peu réjouissantes, mais ne lâcha pas le tas de couvertures, le serrant contre lui.

#

Antonio pénétra dans la cabine qu'il partageait avec son protégé. La lune commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez alors que son équipage ouvrait déjà les bouteilles de rhum. Les pirates n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire la fête si régulièrement, préférant fêter la prise d'un navire ou le retour sur la terre ferme, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial car le capitaine Fernández en avait donné l'autorisation. Plus encore : il avait encouragé ses matelots à boire et à rire jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte. Il était rare que l'espagnol donne ce genre de permission à ses marins. Il n'aimait pas les voir se divertir en pleine mer, ce qui les rendait vulnérables. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas être dérangé, aussi préférait-il savoir ses hommes en train de se saouler sur le pont.

Antonio s'assit sur le bord de son lit, passant les mains dans les cheveux du jeune italien qui ouvrit les yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Il se frotta les yeux en bâillant avant de demander, un peu mieux réveillé :

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

- … te quiero.

- ¿ Eh ? »

Romano ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Ce n'était pas parce que ce _bastardo_ le regardait plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, ni parce que son sourire lui transperçait le cœur, pas du tout ! Il était simplement surpris, rien de plus. D'ailleurs, dans quel sens devait-il prendre cette phrase ?(1)

* * *

(1) « Te quiero » signifie mot à mot « Je te veux » en espagnol, bien qu'il soit aussi utilisé pour traduire notre « Je t'aime » français… Vive les espagnols et leurs phrases à double sens ! x')

Traduction :

Go ahead : Continue.

Why are you laughing ?: Pourquoi tu ris ?

You dumbass : Abruti

Basta : Arrête

Me duele : J'ai mal

Voilà pour la traduction... Je crois que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents (c'est de pire en pire w.w), dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... *se cache en attendant les tomates*

Hiru76 : Bien sûr qu'il y en aura ! D'ailleurs, y'en a un dans ce chapitre, non ? (paumée dans sa propre fanfiction, le comble ! O.O)

aSheepyTrip : Oui, Arthur est faible. Il veut faire le fort, mais en réalité il n'a pas assez de volonté ! Côté tsundere peut être ? Dans tous les cas, j'aime bien le torturer, haha. *sadique*

Dragonna : Francis est le plus facile à retranscrir sans le faire paraître OOC, il est tellement simple à comprendre en même temps ! C'est plus dur pour les autres, par contre... Quant au second d'Antonio, c'est en vérité un yaoiste caché, embarqué dans le vaisseau en mission secrète pour ramener des photos et les vendres au marché noir des fangirls ! Mouahaha ! Comment ça, y'a pas de photos à cette époque ? -shot- Bien sûr, Arthur aura son heure de gloire, et Antonio aura aussi droit à une (plusieurs ?) défaites. Par contre, historiquement parlant je suis pas sûre de suivre totalement les faits... .

Niniel Kirkland : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais pas trop quoi répondre... Contente que ma fanfic' te plaise ? Merci ? Je suis heureuse ? J'ai l'impression que tu parles d'une autre fanfic' quand tu énonces les choses comme ça, elle n'est pas si géniale que ça ! xD

Sea-kun : Une groupie ! *0* -shot- Bien sûr, tu peux m'appeller comme tu veux (même 'patate-à-la-tomate-pas-cuite' si tu veux ! En fait... non, c'est pas une bonne idée). En fait, j'ai déjà écrit cinq chapitres (plus le quart du sixième), mais j'ai horriblement peur de me retrouver dans la même situation qu'une de mes autres fanfiction (plus de chapitres en réserve + plus d'inspiration + passe à un autre manga + oublie complètement d'écrire la fin = fanfiction en pause définitive, horreur !) Désolée si c'est long à attendre, mais je préfère mettre plus de temps plutôt que de me dépêcher de tous les poster... Désolée. m_(_ _)_m

Nutty'Shy : Merci pour ta review ! Contente de d'avoir fait apprécier le FrUK (j'adore ce pairing ! *.*), et pour le secret... Désolée, j'en ai aucun... Peut être que je suis réellement magicienne ? -shot-

BONUS ! Mini spoil pour ceux qui sont curieux et qui ont envie d'essayer d'imaginer la suite... Dans le prochain chapitre, Alfred apparaîtra (en double) ! :O


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part le scénario ci-dessous, promis ! :O

Pairings : Spamano, FrUK, et bientôt de nouveaux pairings surprises !

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, Alfred rentre en scène... Argh, il est complètement OOC, désolée ! J'espère que les fans de notre chère USA ne vont pas me mettre en charpie...

* * *

« … te quiero.

- Eh ? »

Romano sentit son cœur rater un battement et ses joues le brûlèrent soudainement. Qu'était-il sensé répondre à cela ? Et pour commencer, dans quel sens devait-il prendre cette phrase ? L'italien se contenta de rougir bêtement, le regard fuyant alors qu'Antonio prenait les devant en l'enlaçant tendrement mais fermement. Il frissonna en sentant l'autre passer ses mains sous sa chemise.

« ¿ Puedo ?

- N-No… ! »

Le pirate jubilait intérieurement. Non seulement il allait pouvoir faire sien son mignon Romanito, mais en plus ce dernier ne semblait pas y opposer de réelle résistance. Il se força au calme, reprenant ses esprits. C'était la première fois que le jeune italien faisait ce genre de choses – à seize ans, avec qui d'autre l'aurait-il fait ? – il y avait donc certaines règles à ne pas outrepasser. Premièrement : pas de violence. Il devait être doux et prévenant pour ne pas le faire souffrir inutilement. Deuxièmement : il devait s'assurer qu'il appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait. Inutile de tout donner dès la première fois, car si il réussissait à satisfaire l'italien, il aurait plus de liberté les fois suivantes.

C'est avec ces instructions à lui-même en tête qu'Antonio déboutonna la chemise de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa pour le rassurer, tentant de ne pas faire transparaître son agitation intérieure, et commença à jouer avec les tétons de son protégé. Ils ne tardèrent pas à pointer indécemment, se teintant d'une jolie couleur rosée. Tentant autre chose, l'espagnol coupa court au baiser pour approcher sa tête du torse du jeune homme, aspirant l'une des boules de chair rougie.

#

Le bateau se mit soudainement à tanguer anormalement, alertant Antonio. L'espagnol, délaissant son protégé, se précipita à l'extérieur. La pluie s'était mise à tomber et un début de tempête se levait dans le ciel gris menaçant. Le capitaine soupira longuement. Dire qu'il était à deux doigts de pouvoir enfin faire sien son adorable Romano… Mais chaque chose en son temps, d'abord il devait mettre la _Rosa Maria_ à l'abri, plus proche des côtes, ensuite il pourrait s'occuper de l'italien.

Antonio se retourna pour crier un ordre qui se perdit dans le vent. Il sentait qu'il avait oublié un léger détail. Un détail qui sentait fort le rhum et qui rendait son équipage aussi mou et inutile qu'une bande de limaces. _Mierda_. L'espagnol sentit son estomac se contracter et la peur l'envahir. Hors de question que lui, Antonio Fernández, l'un des plus redoutés pirates de son temps, meure bêtement à cause d'une simple tempête ! Essayant de se calmer, le capitaine agrippa la barre, la faisant tourner d'un geste. Si il se souvenait bien, une île devait se trouver quelque part dans cette direction, mais il était difficile d'en être certain sans consulter ses cartes maritimes…

#

« J'en ai assez ! _Stupid frog_, il reste combien de jours avant qu'on arrive au port ?! On devrait déjà y être à l'heure qu'il est !

- Tu es tellement impatient, _mon amour_… Tu ne veux pas essayer de te calmer un peu ?

- Non ! Je serais parfaitement calme si seulement je voyais ne serait-ce qu'un bout de terre !

- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? soupira Francis en avalant une gorgée de vin rouge.

- Parce que ça fait déjà un mois que ta tête me rend malade !

- C'est méchant, _mon amour_ !

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Arthur s'arrêta un moment, contemplant le paysage monotone de l'étendue bleue. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était à bord de ce navire marchand, et il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : le quitter. Pour diverses raisons, toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres. Si jamais il restait sur ce bateau marchand, il n'était absolument pas exclu qu'il se fasse attaquer par un autre vaisseau, car ils étaient une proie facile. Et si ils se faisaient attaquer par une flotte anglaise – ce qui n'était pas exclu non plus, étant donné qu'ils se rapprochaient considérablement des colonies du Royaume-Uni – il n'aurait aucun moyen de prouver son identité. Ensuite, il voulait rapidement quitter ce _stupid frog_. Il voulait partir et ne jamais le revoir, oublier jusqu'à son existence. Il ne voulait s'attacher à personne, et encore moins à un français idiot, pervers, et insupportablement prétentieux. Et puis, pour finir, ce bateau ne contenait pas un gramme de thé.

#

Romano resta bouche bée. Le pirate venait de passer de longues minutes à le chauffer comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, et tout ça pour le laisser tomber ?! L'italien ravala des larmes de rage. C'était sans doute la pire humiliation de sa vie. Maudissant le capitaine, le traitant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, l'adolescent donna un coup de pied rageur dans le mur le plus proche. Encore une fois, Fernández le décevait. Terriblement.

Soudain, Romano s'accrocha au bureau pour ne pas tomber. Le sang quitta son visage qui pâlit rapidement. Pourquoi le vaisseau bougeait-il autant ? Apeuré, le jeune italien ouvrit la porte de la cabine pour découvrir la pluie battante qui s'écrasait sur le pont, accompagnée par un vent puissant et de hautes vagues qui bousculaient la _Rosa Maria_, loin de faire le poids face à ces lames qui fouettaient la coque de bois. Refermant brusquement la porte, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le lit, tentant de son mieux de ne pas céder à la panique.

« Tout va bien… se murmura-t-il, ne trouvant pas de meilleur argument justifiant que sa vie ne soit pas en danger. »

Plus aucun endroit n'était suffisamment stable pour permettre de tenir debout sans aide. Le sol semblait se balancer de tous les côtés, entraînant avec lui le reste du vaisseau. Romano sentait son cœur battre la chamade et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, enserrant par un réflexe dérisoire la croix chrétienne qui pendait à son cou.

#

Antonio ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, parvenant uniquement à percevoir un paysage flou et tanguant. Le pirate cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de parvenir à voir clair. Où était-il ? Tout était bleu, peu importait l'endroit sur lequel il fixait son regard. Était-il face au ciel ou à la mer ? Tous ses sens semblaient brouillés et sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir.

Enfin, l'espagnol se rappela la tempête, les vagues prenant d'assaut sa _Rosa Maria_ et ses marins inutiles étalés sur le pont. Il porta ses doigts à sa tempe et remarqua qu'il saignait, sans savoir pourquoi. Reprenant de la vigueur, il se retourna dans tous les sens, en vain. Son navire n'était pas là. Peut être avait-il coulé, ou était-il tombé à l'eau, dérivant loin de son équipage. Antonio était présentement sur une planche de bois qui avait supporté son poids jusqu'à son réveil, mais qui semblait se gorger un peu plus d'eau minute après minute. Il devait trouver une solution rapidement ou son canot de sauvetage improvisé n'aurait servi qu'à retarder de quelques heures sa mort.

#

Romano sentit le roulis se stopper soudainement. Effrayé par la tempête, le jeune homme avait eu l'idée de se réfugier dans un tonneau vide, espérant que ce dernier puisse agir comme un flotteur. Son idée avait apparemment été utile, car lorsqu'il ouvrit sa cachette improvisée d'un coup de pied, il découvrit le pont d'un navire inconnu. L'italien eu un moment d'absence, observant les activités de l'équipage et essayant d'analyser la situation. On avait dû repêcher ce tonneau alors qu'il était en train de dériver. Le jeune homme tenta de comprendre à quel pays appartenait ce vaisseau, et si il avait à faire à de dangereux pirates ou de simples commerçants, mais la langue des matelots lui était inconnue et il ne parvenait pas à apercevoir le drapeau hissé en haut du mât. Finalement, alors qu'il décidait de sortir de son tonneau, un homme de grande taille lui attrapa fermement le bras pour l'envoyer au sol violemment.

« Qui es-tu ?! demanda l'homme d'une voix imposante.

- R-Romano Vargas…

- Que faisais-tu dans ce tonneau ?!

- J-Je me suis caché là pour échapper à une tempête… J-Je…

- De quel équipage fais-tu partie ? demanda l'homme d'une voix moins ferme.

- C-Celui de la _Fortuna_, un bateau de commerce italien…

- Ah, c'était donc ça ! sourit l'homme. Nous allons à Boston, j'imagine que tu viens avec nous ?

- O-Oui… ?

- Yay ! s'exclama-t-il comme si une excellente nouvelle venait de lui être annoncée. Tout le monde, nous avons désormais un passager ! »

Romano baissa la tête, bousculé par le rythme trop rapide auquel se précipitaient les évènements. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il changeait de vaisseau. La première lors de l'attaque du _Fortuna_ par Kirkland, la seconde lors du massacre de l'équipage du corsaire par Fernández, et enfin cette fois-ci, où il avait été recueilli par un navire dont il ignorait tout. L'homme à qui il avait parlé ne s'était pas présenté, il ne savait même pas où il était. Il savait uniquement que l'homme qui l'avait accueilli était grand, blond, et semblait particulièrement enfantin, ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

Romano toucha une nouvelle fois la petite croix qui pendait à son cou. Il voulait être seul. Rapidement si possible - il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Merda !_ Quand s'était-il suffisamment attaché à ce stupide pirate au point de pleurer pour lui ?! N'avait-il pas désiré qu'il meure, depuis le début ?! Il n'était qu'un tueur, cela n'était-il pas le juste retour des choses ?! Alors pourquoi les larmes ne s'arrêtaient-elles pas ?

L'italien sentit ses jambes céder sous lui, les regards des matelots se posant peu à peu sur lui. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, incapable de stopper la peine qui lui déchirait le cœur. Il n'avait rien fait de bon pour lui, il l'avait enlevé, lui avait volé sa liberté, et avait même parfois mal agi avec lui. Alors pourquoi souffrait-il autant ?

#

Antonio regarda désespérément autour de lui. Pas de vaisseau, pas de terre, rien. Essayant de se servir de sa mémoire, il observa la position du soleil. Il se couchait, et indiquait donc l'ouest. Si il se souvenait bien, et si il était bien dans la zone qu'il pensait, il devrait trouver une île dans la direction opposée, dans environ un ou deux jours. Cependant, il craignait que son canot improvisé ne tienne pas jusque là, la planche qui le maintenait hors de l'eau se gorgeant de plus en plus d'eau, s'alourdissant. Peut être tiendrait-elle une vingtaine d'heures, tout au plus. Le pirate se dirigea dans la direction approximative, à lourds battements de pieds. Sa tête lui tournait et il devinait à la douleur une large blessure barrant son dos. Un sourire tendu orna un instant ses lèvres. Hors de question de renoncer, il ne mourrait pas ici, ni maintenant.

#

Arthur soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient enfin arrivés au port. Le corsaire sourit, répétant mentalement ses objectifs. Il allait débusquer Fernández, peu importait la manière. Et une fois qu'il l'aurait en face de lui, il le ferait souffrir. Il commencerait par tuer un à un les membres de son équipage, comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Ensuite, il coulerait son navire, sa Rosa Maria à laquelle il était si attaché. Enfin, il pillerait tous ses trésors, sous ses yeux, avant de lui ôter la vie. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Il lui rendrait la pareille au centuple.

« …viens ?

- Hein ?

- Tu viens ? répéta Francis, l'air un peu inquiet par le sourire inquiétant de l'anglais.

- Non.

- Que… Mais où veux-tu aller ? Tu connais des gens ici ?

- J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps à cause de toi sur ce navire, _stupid frog_. J'ai autre chose à faire que jouer avec toi.

- Arthur ?

- Pas de temps à perdre avec toi, j'ai dit. »

Dépassant le français sans rien ajouter, Arthur se dirigea vers l'auberge la plus proche. Il trouverait bien un endroit pour dormir, peu importait où tant que c'était loin de ce _stupid frog_. Il avait commis de nombreuses erreurs sur ce bateau, mais il était bien décidé à ce qu'elles y restent. A présent, la seule chose qui lui importait était de retrouver ce maudit pirate et de lui faire la peau.

#

Francis se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui ornait la pièce. Il venait juste d'arriver sur la terre ferme après de longs mois en mer, et aurait dû se réjouir alors qu'il pouvait à nouveau profiter du confort de sa maison en Louisiane. Mais au vu des évènements, il semblait loin de retrouver calme et sérénité. Arthur. Pas un mot, pas un regard, rien. Il avait juste pris ses bagages et s'était éloigné sans la moindre considération. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. » Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il parvienne à se changer les idées d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le français le lui avait pourtant dit clairement : il l'aimait. Et même si il avait déjà répété ces mots à de nombreuses personnes différentes, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'Arthur n'avait fait que l'utiliser. Son cœur oscillait entre la tristesse et la colère, aucun des deux ne parvenant à effacer le sentiment d'avoir été trahi qui lui bloquait la gorge.

#

La jeune femme ouvrit les portes de la penderie d'un geste sec, dévoilant un large éventail de tenues différentes. Elle posa son regard sur chacune d'entre elles, jugeant du regard chaque pièce de tissu. Elle comparait deux robes de soie quand deux coups tapèrent à la porte.

« C'est moi, je peux rentrer ?

- Vas-y, la porte est ouverte. »

Un jeune homme pénétra dans la vaste pièce. Il était grand, avec de courts cheveux blond clair et des yeux bleus pétillants d'énergie. Un large sourire enfantin ornait son visage d'adulte. La jeune femme soupira, présentant les deux tenues au nouveau venu.

« Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Celle de droite, elle te va mieux. J'ai une nouvelle !

- De quel genre ?

- Nous avons un passager à bord ! s'exclama le jeune homme, ignorant la question.

- Dommage pour toi, on m'en a déjà informée… Pourquoi croyais-tu que je fouillais dans ces vieux vêtements ? sourit-elle. »

Se mettant à l'abri derrière un paravent, la jeune femme enfila la robe, un long vêtement mauve et pourpre orné de larges manches à dentelles. Une fois correctement habillée, elle se précipita vers l'extérieur, suivie de près par le jeune homme, pris de court par ce soudain empressement.

#

Romano releva la tête, l'air abattu, pour découvrir une jeune femme à l'air singulier. Sa robe de bonne facture annonçait une noble dame, mais ses cheveux coupés à peine au-dessus de l'épaule démentaient ces origines bourgeoises. Elle n'était ni bien coiffée, ni maquillée, et sa peau avait bruni pour être restée trop longtemps au soleil. On aurait dit une paysanne engoncée dans un vêtement trop précieux pour elle. Malgré ces dissonances étranges, un large sourire enfantin s'étalait sur son visage, et elle s'arrêta devant lui, posant les mains sur ses hanches.

« Salut ! Je suis Alfia, et voici mon frère, Alfred. Enchantée ! »

La jeune femme lui tendit la main, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'il la serre. Elle resta longuement penchée dans le vide, avant que le dénommé Alfred lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille qui lui firent perdre son sourire. Elle sembla réfléchir longtemps, se tenant le menton et penchant la tête sur le côté, avant de s'asseoir près du nouveau venu.

« Tu déprimes ? glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de l'italien comme si c'était une information confidentielle. »

La réponse attendue ne vint pas. Alfia pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté, comme face à un problème insolvable. Finalement, tentant à nouveau d'engager la conversation, elle lança :

« Al' m'a dit que tu t'étais pris une tempête. J'imagine que ça doit être dur, mais dis-toi que si tu as survécu, alors tes compagnons ont pu s'en sortir aussi, hein…

- Ce n'était pas mes compagnons, répliqua fermement Romano sur un ton rageux.

- Oh ?

- J'ai été capturé par des pirates. Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de sales voyous, des meurtriers et des voleurs. Je les déteste, je suis heureux qu'ils soient morts…

- Tu pleures ?

- Non ! De… De toute façon, je le détestais ! _Ciò bastardo !_ »

Romano sentit les larmes accumulées dans ses yeux rouler le long de ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement, incapable de les stopper malgré ses efforts. Quelle honte de pleurer ainsi pour un rien… Il se sentait ridicule, misérable, perdu, et le regard inquiet de la jeune femme confirmait ces impressions.

Le jeune homme essuya une nouvelle fois son visage. La dernière fois où il avait vu Antonio, juste avant la tempête, le naufrage, les vagues s'écrasant sur le pont et le vent tourmentant les voiles… Cette dernière fois-là, il avait senti son cœur battre la chamade alors que le pirate l'embrassait. Cette fois-là, il avait senti son cœur s'embraser alors que les larges mains d'Antonio l'enlaçaient, et il avait compris que, peut être, l'espagnol avait prit une place bien plus importante qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

* * *

Oui, ce chapitre est un véritable cafouillage, et oui, c'est moche. Désolée. Et oui, Romano passe pour un pleurnichard (n'est-ce pas ce qu'il a toujours été ?), Fem!Alfred est idiote, et France se fait malmener par son chéri. C'est n'importe quoi, et en plus j'ai trouvé le moyen de couper en plein milieu un joli lemon de spamano. Oui, je vais me pendre. Tout de suite. -shot-

Plus sérieusement, voici les réponses aux reviews ! Tadaaaam !

Niniel Kirkland : Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, et désolée si j'ai massacré tes espoirs avec celui-ci... *se cache*

MedusaLegend : Euuuuuh... rien à dire. Mais je réponds tout de même ! :D

Nutty'Shy : Merci, c'est agréable d'entendre dire que je suis magicienne ! *µ* /prodesréponsespasconstructives/

Sea-kun : Ce nom sort de mon esprit dérangé, qui a cru bon de penser à Ludwig (d'où le 'patate') et à Antonio en même temps (d'où le 'tomate'). Le reste... à esprit tordu, idée tordue ! xD Merci de me souhaiter bonne chance, et désolée pour les groupies mortes dans un marre de sang (je vais pas finir en prison pour meurtre au lemon, si ? o_o)

/MINI SPOIL BONUS/ Dans deux chapitres, le 7ème (déjà ?!), Arthur et Antonio se retrouveront. Je n'en dis pas plus, halte au spoil ! o/


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Pairings : Spamano, FrUK, et un pairing secret sans importance.

* * *

Antonio se laissa tomber sur le sable mouillé, la respiration courte et les membres engourdis par l'eau et la fatigue. Il était épuisé, à demi mort de faim et de soif, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il tentait de rester éveillé. L'espagnol se traîna le plus loin des vagues qu'il pût avant de s'affaisser comme une masse sur le sable qui lui collait à la peau et lui piquait les yeux. Le vent était fort et, si il lui permettrait sans doute de sécher rapidement, ne le glaçait pas moins jusqu'aux os.

#

Romano se retourna dans son hamac, un grossier amas de corde emmêlées à la va-vite. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir, que ce soit à cause de ce couchage abominable ou de souvenirs et regrets. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses sentiments. Il savait qu'il se mentait en disant qu'il avait détesté Antonio, et pourtant, même à lui-même, il ne pouvait pas avouer le contraire. C'était trop difficile, trop douloureux et honteux. Essayant de penser à autre chose, il orienta ses pensées vers son jeune frère, toujours en Italie. Il aurait aimé l'avoir près de lui, avec son sourire réconfortant et sa présence apaisante, mais malgré ces envies égoïstes il savait que Feliciano était en sécurité chez eux, et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas se retrouver mêlé à tout ce qui se passait ici. Cette région était encore dangereuse et sauvage, que ce soit sur l'eau ou la terre ferme. De nombreuses nations se disputaient les terres nouvellement découvertes, et les conflits étaient trop nombreux pour permettre les imprudences.

L'adolescent se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son hamac, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de vomir son dernier repas. Contrairement au confortable lit que lui avait offert Antonio, les cordes qui lui servaient de matelas tanguaient beaucoup. Malgré les inconforts, mettant ces gênes de côté, Romano ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes à s'endormir, exténué.

#

Alfia laissa le lourd morceau de tissus qu'elle s'était forcée à porter toute la journée glisser au sol, soupirant. Dire qu'elle avait pensé pouvoir accueillir quelqu'un d'intéressant, elle était tombée sur un adolescent chétif, dépressif et totalement inaccoutumé au milieu marin. Alfia, comme son frère, était énergique et impulsive, et supportait mal de longs voyages en mer. Elle avait besoin de bouger, de découvrir, de rencontrer, et si elle ne pouvait laisser libre cours à son sens de la liberté sur un vaisseau, elle appréciait l'air marin et les surprises que les vagues apportaient parfois.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, et elle se douta que son frère venait de pénétrer dans la cabine qu'ils partageaient. La jeune femme appréciait Alfred, et le respectait. Il était un bon capitaine et un navigateur avisé, bien qu'Alfia se charge de tous les ordres directs à donner aux matelots.

« Al'. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du petit ? demanda -t-elle sur un ton neutre.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais le garder jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, mais vu son « état » ça va être difficile… »

Les deux frère et sœur s'enfermèrent dans un silence songeur. Ils n'étaient pas des tueurs, mais ce petit nouveau les inquiétait. Outre le fait qu'il n'ait pas un gabarit suffisant pour aider les hommes sur le pont, il y avait « ça ». Cet « état », Alfia et Alfred le connaissaient bien. Les marins attrapaient souvent ce mal après de nombreux mois en mer. Ils perdaient espoir, perdaient le sens de la vie et tombaient en dépression. Banale sur le continent, parfois mortelle en mer. Si le moral de Romano se propageait parmi les hommes du navire, tout était possible. Un matelot déprimé n'était plus un matelot c'était un poids mort. Et un potentiel mutin. Un homme exténué se rebellait plus souvent qu'il n'y paraissait, et il était toujours plus facile pour l'équipage de s'unir contre les ordres que de ne faire qu'un pour les exécuter.

« Essaye de lui remonter le moral, tenta Alfred en souriant. Tu disais que tu t'ennuyais ici, pas vrai ?

- Que… ?! Je déteste jouer à la nourrice, tu sais !

- Alors que préconises-tu, souffla le jeune homme. Le jeter par-dessus bord ?

- … peut être que ce serait une bonne solution, admit la blonde en détournant le regard. Une économie de rations et une façon d'éviter une mutinerie probable… »

Alfred eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, tout de même ? Il n'avait jamais tué un homme de sa vie, et ne comptait pas commencer maintenant. A la fois nerveux et un peu effrayé par ses propres paroles, il s'entendit répondre :

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais je te préviens : je ne toucherais pas à ce gamin, poids mort ou pas ! »

#

Antonio éternua. Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'il était bloqué sur cette île déserte. Déjà trop longtemps pour l'espagnol au sang chaud qui avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il était advenu de ses matelots. Le pirate jura fortement, éternuant une nouvelle fois en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le sable.

Sa _Rosa Maria_. Son navire adoré, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à obtenir, sa merveille, son plus fabuleux trésor venait de partir en miettes. Et la faute était sienne. Antonio serra les dents. Plus de navire, plus d'équipage, plus d'avenir… Sans doute allait-il simplement mourir sur cette île sans jamais revoir le continent. Il éternua, jurant à nouveau.

Le visage du jeune italien lui revint en tête, et il jura de plus belle, ne tarissant plus de grossiertés que personne ne pouvait entendre. Romano, son second trésor. Une perle. Avait-il également sombré ? Il doutait du contraire, d'après ce qu'il connaissait de l'adolescent il était peureux et incapable. L'espagnol sentit des larmes de frustration et de colère lui monter aux yeux, qu'il refoula vite, passant ses humeurs sur les dunes de sables alentours qui s'effondraient sous les coups de pieds rageurs.

#

Arthur observait les bateaux sagement alignés dans le port, assis sur un sac de vivres que personne ne semblait vouloir réclamer. Il voulait retrouver Fernández. C'était actuellement la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui. Pendant les longues semaines passées à bord du vaisseau français, il avait eut suffisament de temps. Il avait pu accepter totalement la perte qu'il avait subie, puis, la tristesse et le désespoir, surmontés, avaient fait place à une haine sans nom. Antonio Fernández, l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie, allait en payer le prix fort. C'était avec ces sombres pensées en tête que l'ex corsaire regardait envieusement les navires amarrés.

Comment atteindre le pirate ? Il ne pouvait l'attendre patiemment sur la terre ferme, impossible de savoir où et quand il reviendrait. Mais s'embarquer dans un équipage ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver l'espagnol. Il lui fallait un navire autonome, qu'il pourrait manœuvrer sans avoir besoin d'aide. Malheureusement, ce genre de voiliers était minuscule, et était plus fragile qu'une coquille de noix une fois en pleine mer. Cependant, le blond refusait d'abandonner. Même si il devait partir à la nage retrouver l'objet de sa haine, il le ferait. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, surtout par de vulgaires vagues qu'il fréquentait depuis des années.

Mais malgré tout son courage, il ne pouvait simplement pas se risquer seul en pleine mer pour aller retrouver un bateau se situant approximativement dans l'océan Atlantique – ce qui laissait une marge d'erreur beaucoup trop importante pour le débusquer. Soupirant, l'anglais se leva finalement, une idée lui venant justement en tête.

#

Alfia s'assit en face de l'adolescent, tentant de capter son attention. Le soleil de midi brillait haut dans le ciel et la chaleur était bien présente. Ayant abandonné les beaux vêtements de la veille, la jeune femme avait revêtit une tenue bien plus garçonne et adaptée à la vie en mer. Voyant que le plus jeune ne semblait pas disposé à converser avec elle, ennuyée et agacée, la blonde lui fourra une pile de tissus mal pliés et froissés dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda finalement Romano, enfin intéressé.

- Des vêtements. Je ne sais pas de quand datent les tiens, mais ils puent à des kilomètres, répondit-elle sur un air boudeur. »

Entraînant le jeune homme jusqu'à la cabine qu'elle partageait avec son frère, Alfia l'invita à s'asseoir sur un sofa. Alfred avait raison, elle n'était pas une tueuse, et ne lèverait pas la main sur le nouveau venu. Au lieu de ça, elle essaierait donc de lui remonter le moral, ce qui ne semblait pas être une chose facile au vu de l'aura maussade qui entourait l'italien.

Après que les deux se soient assis, un silence de plomb s'installa, si intense que la jeune femme osait à peine le briser pour tenter d'amener la conversation. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles elle proposa tour à tour de jouer aux échecs, aux fléchettes, tenta de lancer de multiples conversations sur tous les sujets lui passant par la tête, et lui proposa même de visiter le vaisseau de fond en comble, sans réponse. Vaincue, Alfia soupira avant de se faire une raison : le jeune homme aurait préféré être partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. Bien sûr, elle pouvait le deviner, mais il ne faisait aucun effort, et semblait même au contraire faire exprès d'agir de façon distante. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner là.

« Bon. Puisque tu refuses de parler, alors je vais juste de raconter une histoire. Ça t'intéresse ? »

La réponse attendue ne vint pas, faisant à nouveau soupirer bruyamment la jeune femme, qui commença donc à raconter son histoire. Qui savait, peut être en s'ouvrant à lui, Romano déciderait-il de faire de même en retour ? De toute façon, elle n'avait plus d'autre idée en tête.

Alfia commença alors à raconter à l'italien qu'elle était née il y a une vingtaine d'années de cela en Angleterre, dans une famille de riches bourgeois, et qu'elle avait toujours été avec son frère jumeau depuis. Il avaient tout fait ensemble depuis leur naissance, s'aidant l'un l'autre alors que leurs parents étaient morts, leur laissant un héritage considérable pour leurs quatorze ans. Les deux jumeaux avaient toujours été des rêveurs, parlant sans cesse de découvertes, de nouvelles terres, d'horizons sans cesse élargis et de rencontres fabuleuses. Alors, après quelques années supplémentaires d'études en Europe, ils étaient simplement partis avec l'héritage. La famille en avait fait un scandale interne comme chacun prévoyait déjà de récupérer le magot laissé par les défunts époux, mais les jumeaux étaient déjà loins. Ils s'étaient enfuis sur un navire de croisière pour le nouveau monde, avec suffisamment d'argent pour vivre jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ils avaient traversé l'océan avec de nombreux colons, puis s'étaient installés en Amérique, où ils avaient vite retrouvé la même richesse ennuyeuse qu'ils avaient fui d'Angleterre.

Alfia s'arrêta un moment, voyant que Romano gardait ses yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Agacée, la jeune femme lui tira la joue en grognant :

« Tu écoutes ce que je dis, au moins ?

- N-Ne tires pas ma joue ! C'est bon, j'écoute !

- Bon… Et donc, nous avons à nouveau déguerpi de Boston en achetant ce vaisseau, fin de l'histoire, grommela la blonde.

- Est-ce que cette histoire est vraie, au moins ? demanda finalement l'italien.

- B-B-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Alfia avec un sourire tendu.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, sourit finalement l'adolescent, tu as juste tout inventé, pas vrai ? »

#

Arthur eut un rire nerveux, se demandant encore comment il avait pu avoir un idée aussi idiote. Il n'était pourtant pas stupide, alors pourquoi se laissait-il toujours aller à la précipitation ? Enfin, le mal était fait. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif au alentours, l'ex corsaire soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il était seul. La lune ne l'aidait pas vraiment à repérer d'éventuels gêneurs, et si elle le cachait également en échange, cette pénombre restait assez pénible pour manœuvrer la goélette qu'il venait de s'approprier.

L'anglais évacua de sa tête les reproches de sa conscience, se concentrant plutôt sur sa tâche : sortir ce bateau du port. Une fois l'ancre levée, les cordages desserrés et la baie dépassée, Arthur s'assit à même le pont. Il avait tout juste de quoi naviguer : une carte maritime reprenant vaguement les chemins habituellement fréquentés par les pirates, un compas et un sextant. Certes, c'était peu, et même si le deux mâts qu'il avait emprunté était de taille réduite, il aurait nécessité en temps normal cinq ou six matelots pour un voyage à courte distance. Il n'avait pas l'équipage normalement nécessaire, et il emmènerait ce vaisseau plus loin des côtes qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais fait.

A ce moment précis, Arthur Kirkland, ex corsaire, plus attaché que quiconque à sa majesté la reine d'Angleterre, venait de faire un premier pas vers la piraterie en volant un bateau flambant neuf sous le nez de ses propriétaires endormis.

#

« Écoutez, je comprend que les temps soient durs, mais vous avez signé ce marché. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, à vous de faire de même.

- Je ne peux pas ! L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel, monsieur ! Je n'ai plus un sou, je suis à deux doigts de me retrouver à la rue !

- Et bien vendez votre maison, qu'on en parle plus, siffla le marchand, d'humeur massacrante alors que l'homme transpirait à grosses gouttes. »

Finalement, l'homme repartit en courrant, promettant de payer avant la semaine suivante. L'homme repoussa ses mèches blondes en arrière, jurant quelque chose en français. Francis était d'humeur déplorable depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur la terre ferme. D'abord Arthur le quittait sans prévenir, ses contractants étaient incapables de le payer pour la marchandise qu'il avait ramené tout droit d'Europe, et il sentait que les choses deviendraient bientôt plus compliquées encore si il ne parvenait pas à obtenir l'argent que l'on lui devait. Agacé et fatigué, le français fit un signe de tête au cocher avant de remonter prestement dans la calèche qui lui était destinée.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et il préférait être rentré chez lui avant de se voir impliqué dans les magouilles peu légales qui avaient lieu dans cette partie de la ville. Laissant une pièce à son chauffeur, poussant la porte de sa demeure, Francis se laissa tomber comme une masse sur la première chose trouvée, c'est-à-dire sa jolie femme de ménage qui poussa un cri de surprise.

« M-M-M-Monsieur Francis ! J-J-Je suis d-désolée ! J-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! s'écria-t-elle, le visage écarlate en s'écartant brusquement. »

Pour toute réponse, le français plongea ses yeux océan dans le regard gêné de la jeune femme. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Elisa ? Elisiana ? Eli-… ? Bah, peu importait. Son visage était agréable à regarder et sa poitrine n'appelait que lui.

#

Francis se pencha sur les lèvres rosées de la brunette, les embrassant avec passion. Qui avait déjà dit que l'alcool était meilleur que le sexe pour oublier les problèmes ? Et bien, il avait eu tord. Car à cet instant précis, le français ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : transformer les gémissements de la jeune femme en hurlements de plaisir.

D'ailleurs, elle était assez mignonne. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, avec de longs cheveux auburn et de grands yeux verts embués de désir. Presque aussi belle qu'Arthur, pensa Francis avant de se donner une claque mentale. Il devait oublier l'anglais, il ne le reverrait jamais de toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de raviver son amertume. Triste et énervé, le blond se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche, s'affairant sur le corps sensible en dessous de lui.

#

Arthur jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte qu'il avait subtilisée sur un matelot peu consciencieux. Pas de doutes, il suivait bel et bien la bonne direction, quoique il n'ait encore jamais navigué dans ces eaux-là. L'anglais ne savait pas si il devait être admiratif ou effrayé en voyant l'organisation parfaitement réglée des pirates : les routes qu'ils suivaient reliaient entre elles de nombreuses petites îles, permettant de s'abriter en cas de tempête et de cacher de nombreuses marchandises illicites. Système très ingénieux, sachant que peu de vaisseaux se risquaient dans ces eux qui étaient peu profondes et potentiellement mortelles à cause de récifs.

Arthur sourit, fier de lui. Dès qu'il serait de retour avec à nouveau son titre de corsaire, il commencerait par faire le ménage de ce côté-ci. En attendant, il avait de grande chances de tomber nez à nez avec la _Rosa Maria_, sans doute planquée quelque part dans le coin en attendant de repérer la proie idéale. Dans quelques heures, il pourrait à nouveau croiser le fer avec Fernández, le vaincre, le faire souffrir, l'humilier, puis le faire souffrir à nouveau avant de le plonger dans un désespoir total. Un sourire inquiétant ornait désormais le visage de l'ex corsaire alors qu'il pensait à sa vengeance.

La mer était calme, bleue, et les vagues quasi existantes. Le ciel sans nuage se reflétait dans l'eau à peine ridée, et tout semblait si tranquille qu'Arthur aurait pu faire une sieste sans être aucunement importuné. Du moins, il le pensait en s'allongeant sur le pont peu confortable, quand une voix lointaine vint troubler le calme apparent.

« Hé ! »

L'anglais se retourna, agacé. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'écouter les paroles d'un vulgaire pirate qui criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

« Arrêtes-toi, _hijo de_… _Mierda !_ jura l'autre alors que la goélette s'éloignait. »

Une flopée de nouveaux jurons sortit de la bouche du pirate, alors qu'Arthur grognait de mécontentement. Bizarrement, cette voix aux accents chantants du sud lui rappelait quelque chose. Secouant la tête pour éviter de penser à des choses idiotes, l'anglais se releva, ayant perdu toute envie de se reposer. Il hésita pendant de longues minutes, puis, arguments pour défendre sa conscience en tête, il décida de faire demi-tour. Après tout, si ce pirate était d'origine hispanique, peut être avait-il entendu parler du capitaine Fernández. Peut être même serait-il capable de le conduire jusqu'à lui et son immonde navire, jubila intérieurement l'ex corsaire. Plus l'heure de sa tant attendue vengeance avançait, et plus il sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Il le sentait, il était proche de son but.

#

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, s'étouffant entre ses sanglots, recroquevillé dans un coin. Peu importait que les autres le regardent comme la loque effondrée qu'il était, il avait besoin d'extérioriser. Comment aurait-il pu se remettre ? Alors qu'il avait finalement réalisé ses sentiments pour cet idiot de pirate, alors qu'il se sentait justement prêt à mettre son honneur de côté pour lui, il fallait que cet bâtard meurt.

Romano se sentait misérable, mais quoiqu'il fasse, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter les larmes qui envahissaient ses jours après jours. Peu importait ce qu'il faisait pour se distraire, il finissait toujours ainsi, un couteau fictif lui transperçant le cœur, encore et encore. Il voulait mourir, disparaître de ce monde trop cruel pour rejoindre cet idiot qui l'avait laissé seul. Et pourtant, rien que d'y penser, ses mains tremblaient et les pleurs redoublaient. Quand s'était-il attaché à ce point à ce pirate pour ne pas parvenir à l'oublier ?

Plus loin, Alfred soupira fortement. Il savait pourtant qu'Alfia n'était pas douée avec les gens, mais de là à empirer les choses… Le blond jura contre sa maudite bonne à rien de jumelle et se dirigea vers l'italien. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, ses joues rouges et il avait des cernes énormes en dessous des yeux, pas difficile de dire qu'il ne dormait quasiment pas et pleurait sans cesse. Exactement le genre d'incapable pleurnichard qui l'insupportait. Sans sommation, le blond dégaina vivement sa lame avant de la placer sous la gorge secouée de hoquets du plus jeune, qui sursauta en poussant un cri.

« Parles.

- Quoi ?! demanda Romano alors que des larmes, de peur cette fois-ci, emplissait ses yeux.

- Dis-moi tout ce qui t'est arrivé avant d'arriver ici. Tout. Ou je te décapite sur le champ.

- Quoi ?! répéta l'italien, dans l'incompréhension totale. »

Alfred soupira et abaissa sa lame, vaincu. Après tout, il n'était pas un tueur, et le bluff lui allait mal. S'asseyant aux côtés de l'adolescent, il rengaina son arme.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Réponds, sinon je n'aurais pas le choix, fit-il, peu convainquant.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! grogna le brun.

- Tu as perdu quelqu'un ? demanda innocemment Alfred, visant juste. Ta petite amie ? De la famille ? Alors ?

- Antonio… laissa échapper le plus jeune en ravalant ses larmes.

- Hm ? C'était un proche ? »

Le visage de l'adolescent s'enflamma subitement et il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Hors de question qu'il en dise plus à cet homme, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Mais c'était sans compter la curiosité hors normes du marin en face de lui.

« Un ami ? Un italien comme toi ? Vous vous êtes embarqués sur le même vaisseau ? Tu sais, moi aussi je…

- Tais-toi ! explosa Romano en se levant brusquement. Ce n'était qu'un stupide pirate, il n'y avait rien de ce genre entre nous, alors arrête d'imaginer des choses ! Il m'a capturé et séquestré après avoir anéanti un équipage entier à lui tout seul ! Il a tenté de me violer plusieurs fois, et m'a volé ma liberté ! C-Comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir un lien… u-un lien a-avec lui… ? »

Alfred cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux pour être sûr que c'était bien d'une personne chère qu'il avait perdue dont l'italien parlait. Gêné, il laissa le jeune se rasseoir tranquillement en cherchant les mots pour reprendre une conversation normale.

« Ce pirate, est-ce que c'était Antonio Fernández ? demanda-t-il finalement après un long silence songeur.

- … oui.

- Hm. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui parler normalement depuis qu'il m'a volé la _Rosa Maria_, rit Alfred, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Est-ce que je peux te poser une autre question ?

- Si tu veux.

- Il t'aimait ?

- … je crois. »

Le visage du blond, qui se voulait souriant et chaleureux, se ferma brusquement et il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings.

* * *

Note de fin : Plus j'écris sur cette histoire-là et plus j'ai l'impression de m'éloigner du côté "pirate" pour passer du côté "fanfiction à l'eau de rose". Je m'énerve moi-même, alors je me suis promis une chose : dans le chapitre prochain, il y aura des lemons, nah. Et je pense bientôt arrêter cette fanfiction, la fin est déjà prévue pour très bientôt, désolée pour ceux que ça déçoit... :'o

BONUS : Un drabble sur le pairing/thème/rating de votre choix si vous trouvez le nom humain complet de l'amante d'un soir de notre pauvre Francis... Attention, interdiction de tricher (sinon je vais devoir rédiger une dizaine de drabble différents pour tous ceux qui auront trouvés... je crois que ce bonus était une mauvaise idée finalement...)


End file.
